Worlds Collide
by LaidEffect
Summary: When Batman's attempt to stop Joker's latest scheme goes awry, both the Caped Crusader and the Clown Prince of Crime are sent to the universe of Kung Fu Panda. Will Batman be able to convince the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five he is an ally and return home while stopping the Joker, or will he be seen as a threat to the Valley of Peace? Set in the events after KFP3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first FanFic made, and I decided to crossover Batman and Kung Fu Panda together. Please leave your thoughts on this, and also do point out if I have made any grammatical errors. Love y'all, and peace out**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Gotham City**

The streets of Gotham were rather silent at night, the cold air bringing sharp chills to the spine of those who dared wander about at night. Only the sounds of sirens of patrol cars broke the eerie silence. The unusual thing was that not a single crime was neither committed nor reported on that night, just like the pass five nights.

This quietness however, didn't seem to bring any form of pleasure nor relaxation to the dark silhouette that stood atop the roof of Wayne Tower. Looking through the two tiny holes that form the eyeholes on the mask, Batman watched the streets below as he scanned for any signs that could lead to trouble. But nothing happened.

Everything was normal until the Joker escaped Arkham Asylum. News of his escape spread like wildfire, and both Gotham City Police Department and the Caped Crusader were on red alert in case the Joker made his move. However, not only the Crown Prince of Crime was nowhere to be found, the crime rate took a drastic plunge in numbers, almost hitting nil. After just forty-eight hours of searching, GCPD reckoned that the Joker had seemingly 'vanished' along with the crimes.

Everyone in Gotham saw this as a good omen, and thought that Gotham was finally able to enjoy a time of peace after the city was rife with crime waves that planted fear into the hearts of many for the last few decades. Everyone in Gotham – except for one person – Batman. For him, this 'peace' was nothing but calm before the storm. The fact that even the Riddler and Penguin had silent off for the last few days didn't help, either. Whatever that is about to happen, it's going to be big, and Batman had to find out what it is before anything bad happens to the city he swore to protect.

Just then, a white van appeared down the streets and made a hard turn, grabbing the attention of Batman. _Well, no harm finding out what it is_ , he told himself as he fired his Batline towards the nearest building and swung towards it.

Batman followed the van pass a few blocks downtown before it made a turn left. It didn't stop for a few blocks more, making its way onto the bridge that connected downtown Gotham to Sandy Hooks. Eventually Batman summoned his Batmobile to catch up. He kept a distance from them, but never lost sight of the vehicle. Even as he followed, Batman felt a knot forming in his gut. The last time he came here, Bane had gathered all the criminals he could and made plans to take over Gotham.

The van finally came to a halt outside a small warehouse near Hooks Harbor that faced the Atlantic Ocean. The warehouse was rundown and abandoned, or seemed to be. A few more vans were parked outside the warehouse. And the reading on the heat signature told Batman that there are a lot of people in the warehouse.

Batman heard his dashboard ring, and answered the call that was made by his butler. The hologram of Alfred Pennyworth appeared at the top left corner of the windshield.

"What is it, Alfred?" Batman finally spoke.

"Nothing much, Master Bruce. I am just calling to check in on you. You haven't returned to the Wayne Manor and it is half past midnight now," was Alfred's reply. Though his personal butler, Alfred has been a fatherly figure to Bruce Wayne, even before the days he donned the cowl and cape that made him known as the world's greatest crime fighter.

Even as he listened to Alfred speak, Batman never left his eyes off both the van and the warehouse, scanning for any signs of hostility and movement. Eventually the doors of the van opened, and ten figures in hoods got off the vehicle and made their way into the building.

Batman didn't wait long to make his move. He ended the call with Alfred and got off the Batmobile. Aiming his Batline towards the side windows of the warehouse, he zipped his way towards the open window before slipping through it to enter the building.

From the outside, the warehouse seemed like those ordinary run-down, abandoned buildings since Bane's temporary takeover of Gotham. But on the inside, things were different. The lights were off to make the building seem abandoned and not suspicious to the curious. The only light source was the lights shone in by the lamp post across the streets. However, it didn't do much to brighten the warehouse.

Batman made his way through crates stacked at the top level of the warehouse, careful not to make a sound that may grab attention. After finding a good vantage point, he camped himself there and surveyed the ground floor.

The dim light didn't dampened Batman's observation skills. The floor was crowded with around two hundred people in hoods. Each of them wore a white mask of a smiling clown. A large letter "J" was imprinted on the right sleeve of each hooded man's grey jacket. It didn't take even a second for Batman to recognize these people, or the person associated with them, and Batman didn't like any of them.

 _Joker Clan, and I was wondering where they'd went._

Alongside the walls of the warehouse were neatly arranged rectangular crates. But these weren't ordinary crates. Batman realized they were weapon crates, or so they seem to be.

In the center of the warehouse was a roughly shaped stage. And on stood a large object covered in cloth. It could be a bomb, and this won't be the first time Joker made a bomb the size of a truck. But whatever that thing was, the Joker had been hiding it for some time now.

Just then, the lights above the stage lit up and the hooded crowd cheered as a figure in green hair, purple suit and pants, black shoes and white face walked towards the stage. The Joker raised his hands, turning a few times to address his cheering clan members before going up the stage.

What came next was something Batman had never expected. A short man in black tuxedo and top hat, along with a rather tall fellow in green suit and hat made their way towards the stage. The sight of both the Penguin and the Riddler with the Joker put Batman at edge. "This is way bigger than I had thought," Batman said to himself in a low voice that only he could hear.

The cheering soon died of when the Joker raised his fist in gesture he wishes to speak. "Gentlemen," he addressed the crowd, "welcome. I must say I do miss you all after some time in Arkham, and I do respect your loyalty when you decided to come here to gather around." Followed by that, the crowd cheered louder.

"Now, now," the Joker calmed the crowd, "let me introduce to you my two new 'compatriots', Mr. Cobblepot and the Riddler," he continued as he spread his hands to show both the Penguin and the Riddler that stood by his sides.

The Penguin just gave a nod. The Riddler, on the other, spoke. "Here's a riddle for you to solve: What does the pirate say when he turns 80?" He looked around for answers, but all he saw were masked men looking at each other for answers. "So sad of you people, the answer is 'Aye Matey'," he said as he let a weak laugh while spinning his special walking stick. The crowd froze at the man in green's sense of humor.

The Joker cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention once more. Clearly they were staring at the Riddler's green suit that was imprinted with many question marks all over the tux and pants. "Well, back to business, I believe it's time I show you the real deal" Joker spoke and walked towards the covered object and pulled the cloth to reveal the 'real deal'.

The 'object' was a large silver sphere resembling a space pod. While the crowd gave waves of 'Ooh' and 'Ah', Batman knew exactly what it was.

"The Waverider," Joker spoke at last. "Courtesy of Mr. Cobblepot, who 'borrowed it' from Captain Hunter." The crowd cheered on, this time the name 'Penguin' could be heard clearly among the hooded men.

"Imagine, if you can travel through time, even multiple universes," Joker continued his speech, "You can commit _any_ crime at any time and escape on the WaveRider. You can go to the past and steal any precious jewels you wish to possess. Or kill any man that made you a fool. Sounds beautiful, isn't it – Batman?"

With that, the Joker turned his gaze to the top corner of the warehouse where Batman was hiding, and soon the entire crowd did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hooks Harbor**

So much for having the element of surprise.

By the time hi presence in the warehouse was revealed by the Joker, Batman knew he had to act fast before things turn from bad to worse. The hooded men of the Joker Clan were already scrambling to open the weapons crates which were arranged across the walls. No sooner they returned armed with guns. Some of them took out batons and machetes.

"Ah, Batsy," Joker began. "You think I wouldn't expect you, aye?"

Seeing that Batman wasn't going to reply, Joker continued, "How long has it been? Fifteen months? I miss you so much, _old friend_."

Batman used the darkness to cover his hand which was moving towards his utility belt. He clicked in the center button, and it began to glow dim red. The Joker, Penguin, Riddler nor any of the Joker Clan saw the dim red light. Batman could only wait.

Downstairs, the Joker was growing impatient. He clenched his teeth together as he waited for his arch-nemesis to utter a word. The Riddler tapped his walking stick to the ground twice, his mouth forming a smirk.

"Seems he doesn't want to talk to you, Joker," Riddler let a loose sick laugh, much to the anger of the purple suited psychotic clown.

"Let me ask you a question, Bat," Riddler turned his head up back to Batman, his stick pointing straight at where the Dark Knight hides. "Do you think you can outsmart us, hmm?"

Batman spoke at last. "I just did."

The warehouse took a hard shaking as the Batmobile crashed through the front wall. It made a 360 degree drift around the stage, sending many of Joker's henchmen flying off in various directions. Others who tried escaping from the front door were met outside by GCPD S.W.A.T. teams. Some even tried raising their guns at the authorities, but were immediately taken down.

Joker rallied his remaining henchmen to fight back. Batman saw his opportunity, and glided down into the commotion while using his cape to shape his signature Bat shadow. He took out one goon who froze in his place as the Bat made landed, and punched a rather huge masked man in the gut before throwing him towards a group of henchmen that was charging at him, sending all of them tumbling backwards. The police on the other hand, began marching into the warehouse, and arrested anyone in mask and hood while shooting down any hostile.

While the Joker and Penguin stood calmly watching the chaos unfold, Riddler was the one freaking out. His frantic eyes were locked on Batman, who was busy dodging a tall muscular member of the Joker Clan trying to slice him with a machete.

"We must leave at once," he said to his other two accomplices. "Or the Bat will get to us."

Penguin glared at him, his hatred filled eyes causing the young and tall Riddler to yelp like a little boy.

"Since when on this wretched city were you in charge, Nygma?!" the Penguin snapped. "He won't be able to stop all of us. Trust me."

"But –?"

"But, but, but," Joker stamped his feet onto the ground as he intervened before the Riddler can continue his protest. "You're all about the 'buts', aren't you?"

The smiling maniac pressed his white face against the Riddler's, and he could feel the shivering breathes of fear exhaled by the latter. The Riddler was in so much fear that even the Penguin could hear his teeth chattering.

"Quit your nonsense at once, Nygma," the Penguin placed his hands onto the Riddler's arms and began shaking his body, "And pull your damned bony self together."

Meanwhile, Batman was caught up in a two-on-one standoff against two extremely bulky men. He stood in a defensive stance, prepared to repel any blow that was to come his way. However, the two men were advancing towards him, forcing Batman to step backwards until his back touched a wall.

Seeing their target had nowhere to run, both men tried to punch Batman, only for him to grab their fists and cross their arms together, using their fist to punch each other. He then somersaulted over the pair before they could recover from their daze, and slammed their heads onto the wall. That was when his communicator began beeping.

"Bruce, status report," the voice said over comm. As much as Batman liked the man who talking to him, he didn't like the idea of giving a status report, especially when he's in a fight with Joker and his cronies.

"Not now Clark," Batman told him, obviously annoyed by the sudden interruption. But he ever kept his guard down. "I'll call you the moment I'm done."

Batman clicked his communicator off before Superman could protest any longer, and continued to punch his way towards the villainous trio.

Joker realized both Batman and the police were getting close, and wasn't going to let anyone of them anywhere near to destroying his master plans. So, he packed up a mini-surprise.

"Riddles, come here," he called out to the Riddler. Obediently, the still shaken-up Riddler walked towards the Joker. Joker then handed him a small pill, which had the shape of a capsule.

"Are you planning to put me to sleep in so you can abandon me?" the Riddler was rather on guard, but Joker had already expected this.

"No. Why would I?" Joker raised his shoulders and tilted his head slightly to the left, acting all innocent. "It's a happy pill, you smart-butt. You take it, and you will be the happiest person alive."

"But why wou–"

"JUST TAKE IT, YOU WIMP!"

Seeing the Joker snapping at him, the Riddler quickly took the pill of the Joker, placed the pill into his mouth and swallowed hard. Within the count of five seconds, he began to feel the sudden gush of energy and strength flowing through his body. He looked down to see himself grow taller, probably by a foot, and his muscles growing in size. He heard a sinister laugh, but he couldn't tell who it was. The only focus he had right now – was on the Batman – and a voice in his head told him not to be Mr. Nice Guy.

Batman threw his fist onto a charging crony and side kicked another when he heard the loud roar and sinister laugh. The laugh was from the Joker, but the roar? Batman turned his head and didn't like the sight of what he saw on the stage.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

On stage, what had used to be the Riddler had grown triple in size. The man was seven and a half feet tall; his biceps had grown to the size that resembles the Rock; his eyes were glowing red; and his shirt had ripped off, leaving only his pants on. But what surprised Batman most, was the hair on the extra-large-Riddler's chest.

 _Man, he's chest is bushy as heck._

The rampaging Riddler wasted no time at all. He jumped and landed right in front of Batman. _Great, Joker just made a super Riddler._

Batman's thoughts were cut short when the Riddler balled his fists together and tried to smash Batman into a pulp. Batman dodged the attempt, used the large arms as a landing spot, before jumping in front of the Riddler's face and did a tornado kick onto his forehead.

Batman had hoped the kick would faze the large man, but all the Riddler did was wipe his forehead and smirk. The Riddler then grabbed Batman's cape and threw him across the warehouse, sending the Bat crashing onto a wall and landing with a thud. Batman didn't like the odds, he needed reinforcement. He clicked on his communicator.

"Superman, now's the time to make your entrance."

The super Riddler was stomping towards Batman, who had begun to stand back up, when a blue and red streak slammed onto him. This time it was the Riddler who crashed _through_ a wall. Superman was at the spot where Riddler was standing.

"And you said you had it under control," Superman said sarcastically with a smirk, and continued before Batman can protest. "Was that the Riddler I just hit? Never mind. Don't answer that. We can do it later. Get the Joker and Penguin. I got this."

Batman didn't need second orders. He steadied himselfand began running towards the stage where both the Joker and the Penguin were still standing.

Joker witnessed everything. Even his back-up surprise didn't work. He turned towards the Penguin.

"Ah, Cobbles Potsy," Joker walked towards the Penguin, placing his arms on the shoulders of the short fellow. "Want to hear a joke?"

Before the Penguin could answer the question, he found himself rolling down the steps. His fats were the only reason he didn't feel much pain on his body. "Curse you, you wicked son of a –"

A cast net thrown by Batman trapped the angry Penguin onto the ground. Batman placed full focus onto the Joker, who was entering the Waverider. He ran a full speed and threw his Batarangs in hopes it'll catch the Joker's suit. Instead Joker blocked them by shutting the door of the Waveride.

Joker began messing with the control panels of the Waverider, desperate to make an escape. But he was interrupted by Batman, who smashed the window panel open with a dropkick and slid into the Waverider with Joker.

Joker gave Batman a punch, who responded by slamming Joker's head onto the panel. While the two were busy shoving each other in the Waverider, a white portal had opened up. Superman, who was busy with the super Riddler, saw the portal open and began to suck the space pod into it.

Batman, oblivious to what happened, turned to see through a hole that Superman was flying towards the Waverider. All he heard was Superman calling out to him, but the sound was muffled and silenced by the time the hole closed. Both he and the Joker were blinded by a sudden glow of light, leaving the two at the mercy of whatever that may happen to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Valley of Peace**

The streets of the Valley of Peace were lit bright with red lanterns that hung from roof to roof of almost every building in the Valley. In contrary to its usual silent atmosphere on ordinary nights, the residents of the Valley were in a festive mood. Pigs, geese and bunnies filled the streets as they were mesmerized by the beautiful sighting of the Lantern Festival.

As the peaceful inhabitants continue to walk the streets, they stepped to the side of the road as they paved a way for a group of six distinctively different animals: Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane and a panda. The panda couldn't contain his excitement as he continued walking down the streets.

"Guys," he started, his voice filled with excitement. "This. Is. Awesome. I'm at the Lantern Festival with the Furious Five!"

"I must say, Po," Tigress replied to him. "This is beautiful."

Since she stayed at the Jade Palace in her childhood, she had never attended the Lantern Festival. Even for her comrades of the Five, this was their first time here.

Monkey was busy at a lantern stall trying to decide which lantern he should buy, despite the fact that all the lanterns were identical. Mantis, on Monkey's shoulder, pestered Monkey about his indecisiveness, which earned the bug a glare from the primate. Viper used her tail to play with a lit sparkler, making various attractive patterns by moving the handheld firecracker at swift speed. Crane was more interested in listening to his luck with a fortune teller, but he couldn't comprehend whatever the old goat was saying.

Po continued walking with Tigress. While they were walking down the street, Po turned to see Tigress admiring a sky lantern that was floating above the sky. He didn't want to disturb her, but he wanted to say something to her.

"Umm, Tigress," he started. Tigress turned to see him. Even with all the lights from the lanterns, her long-sleeved yellow tunic still mesmerized him. After some few seconds of struggling to get his voice back, he continued.

"Back at the panda village, when I was in the Spirit Realm, you've given me your Chi. I want to thank –"

"STRIPY BABY!" Po was interrupted by the excited cries that came from a few feet in front of them. Just as they turned their heads towards the direction, a little baby panda appeared from the crowd and dashed straight for Tigress, hugging her left leg tightly.

"Ah, Lei Lei," Tigress called the little panda and lifted her up. All the adorable little baby panda did was giggle and play with her Tigress action figurine.

"Umm, Tigress," Crane interrupted nervously. "Don't you get tired of that?"

"Why should I?" Tigress ask Crane back, her eyes never leaving the fuzzy wuzzy baby panda. Without doubt she has grown fond of Lei Lei, whom she met back at the Panda Village.

"Stripy Baby come play," Lei Lei eagerly pulled Tigress's paw, asking her to join the other pandas who were just down the block playing Jianzi.

Hearing about the pandas made Po smile. They've moved to the Valley after Kai's attack. Though they still preferred hanging out with their own, they've began to open up with the other residents. At least now Po didn't always get the blame if food was missing, and he didn't have the feeling that he was the only panda left in China anymore.

He found himself staring at Tigress when his small ears caught a soft shuffling sound just behind him. At first he thought it was his imagination, and decided to ignore it. But when the sound grew louder he turned to see what the fuss was all about. At first all he saw were crates stacked up in the dark, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a panda approximately his size and a goose shoving each other trying to hide among the crates. They weren't doing so well. Po's jaw dropped when he recognized who they were.

"Dads?!" he raised his voice a little and quickly covered his mouth.

"Dang it, Ping," the panda looked at the goose, "I told you not to shove me so hard. And now he's saw us."

"Me? Oh is it, Li?" Mr. Ping glared back at the panda, his wings crossed. "I'm not the one with a big fat belly squashing the life out of a poor old goose."

Crane turned to see what the Dragon Warrior was panicking about, and saw Po's dads standing at the crates.

"Oh, Mr. Ping, Mr. Li. It's a pleasure to see you... two," he greeted the both of them, adjusting his hat. The dads nodded in return.

Crane turned to Po, "I'll… err… leave you three alone. Gonna find Monkey and see what tricks he's up to." With that, he took off.

Po made sure Crane was out of earshot and no one else was listening, before turning back to his dads. Both the panda and goose were at a staring contest, and Po needed to clear his throat thrice to get their attention.

"So, dads," he finally spoke to break the awkward silence. "What the dumplings are you guys doing? Were you stalking me?"

"What? No?" Mr. Ping replied with a nervous smile, his right wing scratching the back of his long neck. His smile was so nervous Po was able to force his adopted father spill the beans by just staring right into his eyes.

"Ah! Okay, okay. You weren't really keeping us _updated on your_..." the goose said at last, his last few words trailing off while looking behind Po.

Po turned to see what Mr. Ping was looking at and saw Tigress chasing Lei Lei in a game of tag just down the block. The smile on her face gave Po a sudden feeling of relief.

"So, son," Li Shan cleared his throat. "When are you going to tell that fine lady about your feelings?"

Po only gave a nod, but then snapped out of his staring trance when he realized his dads had set him up. He turned to his dads, his face stunned. "What?!"

"I had to admit, Po," Mr. Ping spoke this time. "I was worried you won't find a nice girl. Then at the panda village I had my bet on Mei Mei."

Li Shan turned to Mr. Ping. "Really, Ping? I was about to say the same thing." And the dads gave each other a high five. When they turned back to Po, he was staring at Tigress, who was now giving Lei Lei a piggy back ride.

"Oh for heaven's sake. Lotus," Li Shan tried to get Po's attention. "You're doing it again."

"I don't think I get you, dad," Po looked at Li Shan before turning his head back to Tigress and Lei Lei.

"Your're staring right at her. And news flash, I saw you two back at the village. You remember? You literally ignored everything around you when you saw her coming up the mountain." Li Shan said annoyingly, recalling that moment when Po rushed to aid Tigress after she was hurt when Kai attacked the Jade Palace, forgetting everyone existed, even his dads.

Seeing Po didn't pay much attention to them, Mr. Ping spoke. "You know, Po. You aren't any young anymore. I can't wait to have grandchildren."

Li Shan saw where Mr. Ping heading with this conversation. "Yeah, I'm kind of curious what a tiger-panda baby will look like." Both the dads did a high-five again.

Po turned to his dads, his eyes half shut. "Oh my Oogway! Are we having this conversation? Tell me we're not having this conversation. The last time we did I –"

"The last time we talked about this you dropped my ceramic bowls. And I had to order a few new sets of those," Mr. Ping intervened, remembering how costly it was to just pay for those new ceramic bowls. "They don't come cheap, you know."

"But dads," Po want to protest, but his sentence was cut short when he saw the panicked looks on his dads' faces. Their eyes were moving from Po's left to Po, and back again. They continued that motion a few more times. Po turned to his left, curious about what could make both his dads freak out. On his left – stood Master Tigress, staring at him with her left eyebrow raised. Po was so surprised he yelped as he jumped back. Lei Lei saw Po's silly little behavior, and giggled.

"Tigress?"

"Po." She replied. "What's wrong?" Clearly she was oblivious to what Po and his dads were talking about.

But Po was already freaking out. Part of him prayed that Tigress didn't hear any bit of the conversation he had with his dad, and part of him wished he could dig a hole and hide underneath. _No, Po. You should just climb up the Thousand Steps and jump straight down. It's that easy. No need to hide. Just don't bounce._

Po had to mentally hit his head to shut his brain up. He really wanted to explain to Tigress that he was fine. But somehow his voice decided to Wuxi Finger Held itself into the Spirit Realm.

"Tigress, I'm fin –" Po was interrupted by the sound of the gong constantly repeating. Crane came down zipping and landed between Tigress and Po.

"The Valley's under attack! Croc bandits! Southern Village!" he announced. Viper, Monkey and Mantis soon joined the trio.

"Seriously?! It's the freaking Lantern Festival! Can't they pick another day?" Po dreaded over the news.

"Not now, Po!" Tigress snapped. She turned to the other Furious Five members. "We gotta go, now!"

The Furious Five took off heading towards the Southern Village. Po began to follow them, only to find his left paw grabbed by a wing and another paw. He turned to see his fathers, their eyes filled with worry.

"Come back safely, son." Mr. Ping said softly to Po.

"Don't let those creeps lay a scratch on you," Li Shan spoke.

Po placed his right hand onto theirs. His mouth formed a warm smile "Don't worry, dads. I'll be fine, promise."

Hearing their son's confident tone and seeing his warm smile brought relief to both Li Shan and Mr. Ping. With pride, the both spoke in unison.

"Now, why are you still standing here?! Go kick some butt, son!"

To know his dads had his back and weren't so worried about him made Po smile. He nodded to them and took off, following the Furious Five as fast as his two feet can take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Southern Village**

The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five made their way towards the Southern Village at their fastest speed. Within minutes, they found themselves standing on the only dirt road that led from the Village to the Valley.

Around them, villagers who decided to stay at home instead of attending the Festival at the uptown of the Valley were scrambling on their legs as crocodiles wrecked havoc in the place they called home. Windows were shattered. Houses were looted. Some villagers were also forced to choose between losing their money and losing their lives.

Tigress was the first to devise a quick plan. "Crane, Mantis, you two evacuate the villagers then handle the bandits at the village facing the forest. Viper, Monkey, the both of you take the bandits on the east and west side of the village. Po, you and I take out the rest."

"Remember I told Master Shifu you should be the one handling the training because you always tell everyone what to do?" Po joked with a chuckle.

"We'll talk about that later," Tigress told him, before facing all her comrades. "Let's settle these bandits first."

Tigress got on all fours when she heard Po saying "See? I told you so." But she ignored his remark and sprinted into the center of the village. She took a leap and landed onto a young croc busy carrying a bag full of jewelry. The bag fell to the ground, shiny and sparkly jewels scattered across the place.

Tigress punch a croc charging towards her, before leaping back into the air to dodge two arrows that were fired at her direction to perform a split kick onto the two archers as she landed. A croc tried to stab her with his sword, but his lame attempt was met with a firm grip on the hilt followed by powerful uppercut that met his long jaw. Tigress heard a loud crack, telling her she had broken the croc's jaw in the process and she kicked him in the gut to send the green reptile crashing into a group of his own who began charging at Tigress.

To her left, Po found himself on the defense. Locked in a five-on-one, he was able to dodge every attempt to slice him even with his huge frame and bouncing belly. The croc standing in the center of the five raised his sword and lowered it to slice Po, but the Dragon Warrior had other plans. He grabbed the sword by its flat sides, punched the wielder in the face, used the sword to hold three other bandits who tried to do the same, and belly-gonged them, sending four out of five of the bandits in various directions as they crashed into different houses. The remaining fellow realized that fight the panda with a sword won't go down well, and dropped his weapon. He raised both his hands, formed them into a fist, and challenged Po to a hand-to-hand fight.

"Fine," Po let out a sigh. "If you say so," and dodged the first punch attempt, stepped on the crocs foot before beginning his merciless beating on the croc. He somersaulted over the dazed croc and grabbed his tail. Po used his strength to begin spinning in circles, never the croc slip from his grip before he slammed the latter into a wall.

"Po!" He heard Mantis calling out. "Incoming!"

Po turned and saw three arrows heading his way, but they were deflected off by metal plates.

"Thanks Mantis."

Immediately Po was back in the fight again, this time facing three spear wielding bandits.

Mantis was not having much trouble taking out the bandits. Using his small size and agility to his advantage, Mantis dodged every attempt of the bandits who tried to squish. He hopped onto every bandit he could get on, resulting in most of them slamming their weapons onto themselves in their attempts to turn him into a pulp. He landed on the ground, stretched out his left legs and tripped a croc that was unaware of the bug's devious trick.

Crane was in the sky above, constantly lowering himself closer to the ground to pick an unlucky bandit and lift him up before tossing him down onto the ground again. He brought his wings next to himself as he avoided a volley of arrows fired at him. Rather annoyed than angered, crane scooped up a fallen croc by his tail, soared back into the sky, and tossed the already limp body into the group of archers that were packed together.

Monkey and Viper, on the other hand, were having their backs touching each other. They faced the crocs that surrounded them in search of an opening to break the bandits' ranks.

"Any last words, _warriors_?" One the thugs rotated his neck as he spoke, creating some uncomfortable cracking sounds. "Let's take them, boys!"

They charged at his command. Monkey stretched his left arm forward, from where Viper curled and slithered on before leaping onto the nearest croc. She used the tail to wickedly lash onto his snout, sending him tumbling to his left. Monkey leapt into the air, and threw some banana skins onto the ground. The crocs, who were charging towards his, were too slow to react to the addition of the yellow skins, and slipped the instant they stepped onto them.

Monkey landed on the roof, laughing at the sight of the clumsy crocodile bandits who were foolish enough to fall for his traps. He heard a chuckle, and turned to see Po smiling at him.

"Same old trick, huh bro?" Po asked. Monkey replied with a grinned of his own. Seeing that the fight hasn't ended, the duo jumped down to help their friends out.

The six warriors fought on, using their kung-fu expertise to take down the bandits that got in their way. Something however, didn't feel right.

"They just keep coming!" Viper said over the commotion.

"When will these guys know when to stop?" Mantis asked. "This fight is wearing me out."

Viper was right. And so was Mantis. With every bandit they take out, it felt like another two re came to take their place. It wasn't only Mantis; the other five masters were starting to feel tired themselves. They couldn't keep up much longer. They needed a plan.

"We need eyes in the air!" Tigress said.

"I'm on it!" Crane announced and shot himself in the air. But he came crashing down almost immediately.

"My wing!"

An arrow caught Crane in the left wing. Mantis and Monkey were quick to aid him, lifting him up and pulling him behind the ranks of Tigress, Viper and Po. The bandits who were still standing regrouped and began to surround the masters who were positioned in the center of the village.

A sinister laugh caught the warriors' attention, and they turned to see who it was. A crocodile with a classical helmet came walking out.

"Fung," Po recognized the leader of the crocodile bandits. "I thought you said you're done with all of these."

Fung let out a sick chuckle. He stood triumphantly as he's cronies aimed their weapons – swords, spears and arrows – against the already surrounded kung fu masters. "I did, but the prize offered to take out the Dragon Warrior is just too good to resist."

Po and the Furious Five were left baffled. What 'prize'? No one told them that Po had a bounty on his head. But Po was more focused on finding a way out. The problem was, as Po realized, was that there was no opening. He had to make one by himself.

"Let the Five go," Po offered while standing up. "It's me you want."

The Furious Five looked at Po, stunned. And Fung just laughed out louder. "I must say, strong loyalty, Po. I respect that."

"No you don't, Fung." The croc standing next to him spoke.

"Shut up Gahri!" Fung snapped at his right hand man. He turned his attention back to Po. His archers took aim.

"Any last words, panda?"

Before Po could speak, five strange metal balls rolled in front of him and the Five in a circle and exploded, releasing thick grey smoke. Fung and his croc bandits froze in their places.

The smoke caused the warriors to be able to only see – smoke. They heard the grunts of the crocs, the breaking of spears, swords falling to the ground and arrows being shot. But nothing harmed them. Po wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but through the thick smoke he saw Fung's shadow facing a black silhouette. The black figure punched Fung in the snout, and Fung shrieked in pain. He turned to the Five, who were also looking at the commotion take place.

When the smoke cleared, the six warriors saw the croc bandits lying unconscious on the ground, except for Fung, who was held upside down by the left hand of a tall figure clad in a black mask and cape. The tall figure didn't look very happy. His, as Po thought of the figure to be male, teeth were clenched tight. The figure finally spoke.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," the figure said to Fung "Where am I? My hand's getting tired."

For reasons unknown, the voice of the figure sent chills down Po's spine. Tigress wasted no time. She quickly picked up a spear and aimed it at the figure.

"Put him down, whoever you are," she ordered the figure.

The figure turned his head to face Tigress. And the six masters were able to have a clear look at the figure's head. His mask was the shape of a bat's head. It covered his face until his mouth. His skin was white, and his eyes were blue.

Seeing that the figure wasn't obeying, Tigress spoke again.

"I'm not asking. Put the croc down," she ordered, sternly.

Listening to Tigress's stern tone, the mysterious figure put Fung down. The croc crawled toward the Furious Five and Po as quickly as he could, fear clearly shown on his face.

"State yourself. Or you will be deemed as a threat to the Valley of Peace and you will be arrested." Tigress continued.

The figure's mouth dropped in shock upon hearing the name of the place. However, he recovered quickly. He looked at Tigress in the eyes.

"I don't want to fight, tiger," the figure replied. "Lower your spear."

Tigress growled at his words. She tried to stab him with the spear, but he grabbed the spear and used his hand to chop it. The figure grabbed hold of Tigress's fist as she tried to punch him and responded by kicking her in the gut. The force from his kick was so strong Tigress was sent flying.

"TIGRESS!" Po tried to grab her, but she crashed right onto Po, who also crashed into the other masters with a loud "OOF!". Po looked up, and saw the figure had turned to face the woods. The figure raised his right hand and a grappling hook shot out into the trees. Po watched helpless as the figure glided into the woods, his black cape forming the shape of a bat. Po could only mouth one word in amazement.

"Awesome."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Somewhere in the Valley of Peace**

Batman landed back onto solid ground. He made sure he wasn't followed by the kung-fu fighting animals before dashing further into the woods. There were so many questions running in his head. _What place is this? Is this really the Valley Of Peace? What the heck is he doing here?_

But the biggest question that left a giant mental signboard at the front his mind was: _Where the hell is the Joker?_

Just thinking about that question caused Batman to think back about what brought him here. He remembered crashing Joker's reunion with the Joker Clan, the fight he had with the Joker in the Waverider, Superman calling out his name, and the blinding white light before passing out. When he regained consciousness, he found Joker was missing and the door of the Waverider open. He stepped out only to feel a strong blunt force slamming into his face, knocking him out cold.

By the time he woke up, the sky was already dark. Batman realized he and the Waverider were in the forest. The only source of light was from the full moon, but it did little to light up the ground below. The Waverider didn't take much damage, but nonetheless it needed repair before it was fully functional again. It wasn't able to identify where they were specifically, so Batman decided to find out himself. The smell of burning fire and the sight of the red lights were just enough to make Batman curious about the place. He left the Waverider at a cave before heading off.

He arrived at a village just outside the woods, and what his eyes saw made no sense to him. A fight broke out between two sides. Except, the ones engaged in the fight were animals, and these animals had humanly attribute. They talked, wielded weapons, and were using martial arts in their combats. Six animals – a tiger, panda, snake, crane and tiny mantis – were fighting against a group of crocodiles. The six were winning, until the crane was shot down and the crocodiles surrounded them. That was when he intervened. However, Batman was deemed as a threat to the home of the six, which the tiger called it the Valley of Peace, and he saw that as he cue to leave.  
Over thinking of the matter at hand nearly caused Batman to run into the side of the cave instead of entering it. After making sure there were no pursuers, Batman entered the cave. Gideon — the Waverider's AI — was waiting to speak with him.

"What is it, Gideon?" Batman asked. "Any clue of where the Joker might have headed?"

"No, Mr. Batman," the AI replied with the voice of a female. "And it seems we have arrived at an unusual place."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

The AI was silent upon hearing Batman's sarcastic remark, until he decided to speak again.

"Gideon."

"Yes, Mr. Batman?"

"Run a trace on the Valley of Peace, I might know where we are."

"I'm on it, Mr. Batman."

••••••••••

"Did you guys see Fung's face?" Po shrieked excitedly. "He looked so scared I thought he peed in his pants."

The Furious Five just stared at him. After handing over Fung and his cronies over to the Imperial Army, they returned to the Jade Palace to rest. And in the morning, their master and Dragon Warrior was so busy blabbering about the previous night's fight.

The six of them were seated at a table in the Palace kitchen, listening to Po's exaggerated version of their encounter with the croc bandits.

"And the way Monkey threw those banana skins from the roof," Po continued, "man, that was sick I'm telling you!"

"Of course they were," Monkey shot a grin at Po. He was eating a bowl of secret ingredient soup made by Po. "To celebrate last night's victory," Po said.

Crane stared down at his bowl. His injured wing was bandaged, and held his spoon with the other. The sullen face formed on his face clearly showed his unhappiness. It wasn't his injured wings that hurt him most, but the fact that because he was shot down because of his complacency nearly cost Po's live.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Po calling his name. He looked up to see everyone's eyes locked onto his sullen look.

"You're eating those or not?" Po asked pointing at Crane's bowl of unfinished noodles. "I'm still kinda hungry. Pot's empty. Wonder if you're gonna finish it."

"Yeah yeah of course I am," Crane nodded quickly as he wiped off his sad expression from his face.

"Look, Crane," Po started, ready to comfort the avian. "What happened last night was not you–"

"Not my fault," Crane interrupted. "I know that. Don't need to remind about it. You guys already did that like… umm… sixty times already."

"Hold on," Po raised his paw, "You counted that?"

Viper interrupted before Po could get into a lecture or even Mantis tried to blame people to trigger an argument. The last time all six of them argued among themselves, they trashed the Hall of Heroes – really badly. Viper didn't want that to happen again.

"So," she started, "any ideas who or what the mysterious figure might be?"

"I don't know," Mantis replied, although the fact that his mouth was full of noodles made it hard for anyone to make out what he said. "He does seem strong though."

"Yeah," this time it was Monkey. "Like how he took out the rest of Fung's bandits by just using smoke. Remember how he lifted Fung upside down?"

"You're right," Po turned to Monkey, "Not to mention how he beat Tigress to a one-on-one."

Po's last sentence earned a glare and a growl from the master of Tiger styled Kung Fu. The others either covered their mouths in fear, or were ready to bolt for the door.

"Though I believe you weren't prepared," the giant panda added quickly. Even though he's the master of the Furious Five for some time now, he still has fears for Tigress, who was the strongest of the Five. Technically, since he's the Dragon Warrior. He hasn't sparred with the feline for a while, so he doesn't know who is stronger than the other.

Tigress lowered her bowl of extra spicy noodle soup. The smell of Extra Hot Sichuan Chili Powder diffused into the air, stinging the nose of the others in the kitchen. Just remembering how lightning fast the figure intercepting every move she made brought back the same feeling of distraught she felt when she failed to beat Tai Lung.

"You're right, Po," she spoke after a minute of awkward silence. "He is better than me. Whoever he is, he's a well trained Kung Fu master."

The rest looked at their respective bowls, thinking of what to say next. Finally Po spoke again.

"Hey, don't you think the figure's fighting style kinda resembles… you know, Tai Lung?"

Tigress was first to reply. "I had that feeling too. But the way he grabbed the spear and break it, doesn't seem Tai Lung-like. His Kung Fu seemed like a mix –"

"A mix of Kung Fu with other forms of martial arts," a deep, calm voice boomed across the kitchen, grabbing the attention of the six kung fu warriors. A short red panda stood at the mouth of the door, holding a long wonder stick which split into a small 'U' at the top.

"Grandmaster Shifu!" the six stood out of their seat, and gave a bow to their former master.

The red panda nodded to his students. "This figure you speak of is an expert in mixed martial art. Not only is he good in kung fu, he is also good at other different art of self-defense."

"WHAT?!" Po asked excitedly. "So you're saying, there are other types of kung fu?! And you haven't teach us yet?!" His body was shaking with excitement.

Shifu let a sighed as he face palmed himself with both his small hands. Sometimes he wondered to himself why his master Oogway chose this panda as the Dragon Warrior in the first place many years ago. He pushed that thought away, and ignored Po's remarks.

"Whoever this mysterious figure is, we need to be sure if he is a friend or foe." Shifu continued.

"Bat's a friend, I think." Po interrupted. Everyone glared at him, confused.

"Bats?" Mantis asked.

"What?" Po asked back. "His back cape looks like a bat."

"A bat can't be that big," Viper remarked.

"And I thought he was the Midnight Stranger," Monkey said, disappointed the figure was not the legendary defender of the valley during the night.

"No, no, no," Po started, "The Midnight Stranger wore armor with no cape. Bat doesn't wear armor, and he has a black cape."

"Don't get me started on how stupid you made us look like." Tigress formed her paws into a fist as she recalled that night when everyone realized Po was impersonating as the Midnight Stranger during the time kung fu was temporarily banned.

"I'd love to describe the looks on your faces," Po turned to her, a smirk forming on his face. "Mind if I do the honors?"

Both Po and Tigress were locked in a staring competition when a grey goose came running into the kitchen.

"Zeng?" Grandmaster Shifu turned towards the messenger goose. "What's the hurry?"

The goose took a few deep breathes and steadied himself before he spoke. His voice was stammering with fear.

"Intruder," Zeng spoke, "at the Hall of Heroes. He's taking the Sword of Heroes

"It has to be him," Tigress said before she ran towards the Hall of Heroes.

"Hey, wait for us!" the other five said as they followed up, leaving Master Shifu and Zeng alone in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hall of Heroes, Jade Palace**

The white figure in purple outfit walked up and down the large jade hall. All the artifacts mesmerized him. The silent atmosphere was broken by the sound of a laughing goose, who was given a spray in the face from the white figure's Happy Gas.

One artifact that caught the Joker's eye was a double sided blade placed on the left side of the Hall. He approached it; he saw the jade green carvings of a dragon that soared mightily through the sky.

"Oh my," he said to himself as he admired the blade. "Why waste such a beautiful and priceless piece of art?"

His ears caught the sound of footsteps heading towards the front door. From the pace in between the steps, he knew whoever that's heading towards the Hall is in a rush.

"You there!" a female voice boomed from the large doors. "Stop whatever you're doing!"

Joker turned his head towards the voice and saw a tiger standing at the door. The tiger's facial expression tells the Joker that this animal isn't very friendly.

"A tiger?!" Joker spoke. He moved slowly towards the tiger. "I thought the only residents here are fat pigs, skinny birds and cute bunnies."

"Tigress, actually," she replied to him. "Identify yourself. What are you doing here? How did you get into the Jade Palace?"

The tiger turned her head towards the laughing goose when he began laughing even louder. The goose's eyes had popped out, his feathers on his face were turning pale, blood was already beginning to ooze from his mouth, and his beak formed a large sinister grin. The tigress's face turned pale with horror, but she regained her focus and turned back towards the Joker.

"What did you do to him?" she asked sternly as she took a fighting stance.

"Who?This chap?" Joker asked with a chuckle as he pointed towards the goose. "He's just very, very happy. He tried my Happy Gas." Joker took out a green spray can labeled 'Happy Gas'.

"Want to give it a try?"

The Joker heard more footsteps heading towards the hall. And soon enough, four more animals appeared behind the tigress.

"Ow, you brought your friends with you? The more the merrier!" Joker clapped excitedly.

The giant panda was the first to speak. "That's not him."

Joker was caught by surprise when he heard that. "What do you mean, panda? I'm not who?"

Before anyone could answer, the other four turned to see the goose laughing.

"Yuck, what the heck happened to him?"

The Joker looked around the four to see who spoke. He had to narrow his eyes to sharpen his view as he noticed a praying mantis standing atop the crane's hat.

"You won't want to know." The tigress turned her head towards the group. They faces were full of disgust.

The panda turned back to face the Joker. "Mind if I ask, but what's with your hair?"

"Of course I don't. Why? It's nice, isn't it?"the Joker was already took out his pocket knife and used it to comb his green hair. The sharp end of the knife tinkling his skin as it scraped off some dead skin from his scalp.

"Admire my hairdo? It's a work of art."

The tigress turned back to him and growled. "Barely, it makes me want to hurl."

Tigress's words only served to anger the clown. He brushed the remark off with a laugh. "Oh you people, I mean animals, need to have some sense of fashion. Not like some who goes around hiding in the dark, dressing like a flying rat."

"Wait, wait, wait," the panda spoke. "You know the Bat?"

"Of course I do. We're old… friends."

The look on Tigress told the Joker she wasn't buying his story. _Jeez, this tiger lady has no sense of humor, just like you Bats. I'd love to ship you with her. Ha-ha. But I need to go now._

"Ah, it seems that I have swayed from my main performance." Joker spoke.

"Your performance?" Tigress asked him, her voice full of suspicion.

"Yes, my performance. You see, there's this shiny object that really catches my eyes. I do want to lend it for my main event."

"No ones taking anything from the Hall of Heroes!"

"I beg to differ," Joker spoke. He pulled out a revolver from his suit and aimed it at the feline.

"What the heck is that?" the crane asked.

"It's a gun," Joker replied. "I pull the trigger, you die, kitty."

"I'd love to see you try." She growled angrily.

Joker pulled the trigger. Instead of a shot being fired, a sharp stick popped from the barrel with a flag hanging on it. The word 'BANG!' was imprinted onto the flag.

The Joker laughed at his prank. "You fools! It's a toy gun!"

He laughed so hard he stomach hurt. He had to bend down to keep his paining stomach from hurting anymore, and looked up only to see a paw coming right at his face. The force from the punch sent the Joker backwards. He got up and aimed his gun at the Tigress and shot again, this time the stick holding the flag shot out of the barrel and headed towards her.

Tigress grabbed the stick mid air before it could hit her head. Using it as a weapon, she charged at the Joker once again. This time the Joker used his pocket knife to fight.

He was the first to attack, attempting to stab her right through the gut. But Tigress used the metal stick to swipe the blade aside and used her other paw to punch the Joker. Before he could stumble, Tigress grabbed him by the back of his neck and kneed him in the gut.

Joker stumbled backwards, and lost his balance as he fell onto the ground butt first. His hand rummaged throughhis suit, looking for his arsenal of trick weapons.

Tigress got back into her fighting stance. "How's that for kitty?"

Joker stood backup. Blood was oozing from the edge of his grinning mouth.

"Entertaining I must say. But I was just warming up."

He wiped the blood off his mouth. His hands were clenched into fists and he lifted them as he took a boxing stance.

"Here, kitty-kitty."

Tigress took the taunt and charged straight at the clown. The Joker feinted a punch from the left, waited for the feline to fall for his trick, and landed a punch on her unguardedright waist.

The punch wasn't the one that was the problem. It was what came next that got Tigress off guard. Her muscles jolted, a sharp and quick tremor shook her whole body. Her brain was racing, unable to process the sudden pain. It was only when the Joker moved his fist from her waist that the pain reduced.

"TIGRESS!"thepanda called out after witnessing the incident, and bolted for Tigress.

"Po!" The viper tried to stop the panda.

Joker watched while Po the panda rushed towards the limp Tigress's body. He was enjoying the scene.

"Ah, Joy Buzzers." Joker announced as he showed his two fists to the group of kung fu masters. Each of his fingers, apart from his thumbs, wore a metallic ring. A blunt top bulged from each respective ring. "Always can count on them."

He turned to see Po still kneeling next to Tigress. He let a sighed. "Don't worry, Fatty. She'll be fine. Took a nice shock that's all."

The panda lifted his head to face the Joker. His eyes burning with rage.

"GET HIM!"

With the orders from the panda, the others sprang into action, ready to face the Joker. Joker's grin widened further.

"Five-on-one? I'm going to enjoy this."

While they were focused to taking down the clown, the kung fu masters didn't notice his hand taking out five sharp playing cards. He hurled the cards at them, each targeted at a respective master.

Just as he thought his plan would work, five spinning black objects slammed into the playing cards, exploding on contact. Joker heard a sharp screech, and looked down to see a black shuriken the shape of a bat right on front of his foot. His ears caught the soft sound of rapid beeping.

"Oh boy."

The explosion knocked the Joker off his footing, sending him crashing towards a pillar. The sudden changes stopped the Kung Fu Masters in their tracks. A dark figure the shape of a bat glided down from the last jade pillar to the left and landed next to the Joker.

While the others were trying to figure who or what the figure could be, Po's jaw dropped.

"No way," were the only two words he could utter from his mouth.

Joker rubbed his head, and looked up to see Batman standing in front of him. Batman's black cape covered most of his body, making him look like a dark shadowy figure.

"Ah Batsy," Joker started. "My old buddy."

Batman grabbed the Joker by the collar and lifted him above the ground.

"That's not how one should say hi to an old friend," Joker remarked.

Batman pulled the Joker closer to him. "We're not old friends," he said to his adversary and turned the Joker to face the pillar before slamming him onto it head first.

The dazed Joker was seeing stars when Batman pulled him away.

"What… did I… say… about… starting… with… the… head?" Joker remarked, still dazed from the sudden impact his head took.

Batman slammed the Joker onto the pillar again. "You don't have the right to comment how I handle you, Joker!"

Po saw the incident took place, and he couldn't watch a clown getting beaten up by a vigilante in a bat costume.

"Hey! HEY!" Po yelled. "Put him down! You're killing him!"

Batman turned the Joker back to face him, his eyes red with rage. Clearly he didn't hear the panda calling out. "That was for Robin!"

Joker coughed out the blood flooding his mouth onto the ground next to him. "You mean Todd? He was kinda strong you know. Took me quite some time to break his will," he said with a laugh.

Batman punched him in the gut, before pulling him forward and kneeing the clown in the head. The Joker fell to the ground, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"And that," Batman said, "was for Barbara."

"Commissioner James Gordon's daughter?" Joker asked sadistically, his grin widening again. "That bitch had it coming. She should never have tried taking on J Clan alone. She's quite tasty, I heard."

Batman stood over the Joker, and took out his handcuffs to cuff the maniac's hands behind his back.

"Say, Bats," Joker asked. "Why only release your anger now? Why didn't do it that time? Or did you just realize you do have a sense of humor indeed?"

Batman took out a cloth and wrapped it into a ball. He then shoved it into the Joker's mouth. "That should shut you up." It didn't wipe the foul grin of the clown's face, though.

"Get up, clown," he told the Joker as he held him up by the shoulder. "It's time to go back to Arkham."

Batman ignored the muffled sound of the Joker's attempt at protest and began walking towards the exit. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw the giant panda standing in his way, his paw forming the sign "STOP".

"He's going to Chorh-Gorm Prison with us," Po said. "Whether you like it or not."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Batman raised his tone.

"All I see is a clown that's over… punished," Po remarked, relaxing his once-firm stance. "Besides, you have no jurisdiction in the Valley of Peace. Hand the clown over!"

"And if I don't comply?" Batman asked, but he already knew where this argument was heading. He took a defensive stance, but he never let go of the Joker.

"Then we'll have to use force to deal with the matter at hand. And you two will be sent to Chorh-Gorm Prison," Po replied.

"If that's the case," Batman spoke, authority clearly heard in his tone. "We'll have it that way."

Po lowered his shoulders in frustration. "Why are they so stubborn these days?"

Tigress stood up. "Enough talk, let's finish this."

Each of the kung fu master got into their respective battle stance, though Po did his reluctantly.

Joker spitted his mouth gag onto the floor, and a wide grin formed on his face. "This is gonna be so much fun to watch."

* * *

 **Hey guys, LaidEffect here (as always). First of all, I would like to apologize for being unable to respond to your reviews, I've been quite busy lately. And also thanks to you all for reading this story and voicing your thoughts. Don't worry, I'll try to post on a daily basis. And also, I read a review requesting for longer chapters, and I think I'll do my best on that. Oh, and don't forget to continue reading, and also voice out your thoughts by reviewing. It does gives me the confidence to continue writing. Peace out and love y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jade Palace**

The six kung fu masters stood in their respective battle stances as they surrounded the Batman, who was still holding the Joker.

Batman aimed his grappling hook at the ceiling above, but a ninja star cut off the rope before it could lift Batman and the Joker off the ground. He turned to see Po holding on to another set of ninja stars. Everyone's eyes were set on him.

"WOOHOO YEAH!" the panda exclaimed happily, oblivious to the many eyes that were staring at him with shock. Only when he looked around he spoke again. "What? The Bat and the clown used their throwing thingies too."

Joker laughed, which caused the rest to turn their attention to him. "See, Bats? Even the fatty bear here has a sense of humor. You should get laughing classes from him, you know. Once we're done here."

"Save it, Joker." Batman shook him. He was more focused on finding a way out, now that his grappling hook has been cut off.

The Furious Five were growing restless.

"Should we even take them seriously?" Mantis asked.

"TAKE THEM!" Tigress commanded. The Five sprung into action, while Po stood at his spot.

Tigress was the first to engage the Bat, who pulled Joker behind, and used his right leg to hold off her attacks. After holding off the feline's attempt to punch him, Batman pinned her arm between his right thigh and hip, before pushing her away with his palm.

"Bats! BATS! BATS!" Joker yelled to grab Batman's attention. Batman turned around in time to see Viper and Monkey charging from the back. He tripped Joker to fall backwards, steadied his legs before bending his whole upper body backwards, dodging the attempt to take him down. Batman kicked Monkey with his leg, sending the primate crashing onto the ceiling. Viper missed Batman and the Joker completely, and crashed into Crane. Both of them rolled towards Po, who rushed to their aid.

"You guys alright?" Po asked as he kneeled next to Crane. Viper got up and joined the fight.

"They can't win without my help." Crane got up and let a sigh. "If only my wings could work."

Then Po remembered about his fight with Kai back in the Spirit Realm. "Hold on buddy, I got you."

He cupped both his hands in front of his big belly. After a second, he placed his left paw in front of Crane's bandaged wing and concentrated hard. His palm glowed gold, releasing his chi to heal Crane's wing. Crane flapped his wings to check if they work properly, and smiled.

"Thanks Po!" he said to the panda and shot himself into the air, joining his other comrades to face the Bat.

Meanwhile, Tigress and Monkey tried a combined attack. Tigress attacked from the left, while Monkey assaulted Batman's right. Batman used his left hand to fend off Tigress's strong attacks, while utilizing his right leg to keep Monkey from unhanding him from Joker.

With the Bat was distracted, Mantis attempted a sneak attack. He hopped onto Joker's shoulder, and the clown yelled "Bug!" but didn't grab Batman's attention. Mantis then hopped onto Batman's right shoulder.

"Time to find out what kind species of is behind this mask." Mantis said. His pinchers lifted the mask, and soon gas shot out from the mask onto Mantis.

"Why… am I… so… sleepy?" Mantis asked as he slowly lost his consciousness.

"I wanted to warn you, you know," Joker remarked. "But I wanted to enjoy the fun watching your curiosity get you into trouble."

As Mantis slowly drifted into La-La Land, he lost his balance and fell from the Bat's shoulder. Viper dashed to grab her bug friend with her tail before she placed him next to Po, who froze watching the fight break out.

"Po!" she shook him with her tail. "You helping or what?"

"Huh?"

"Sap out it! We need your help"

With that, she slithered towards the fight. Batman continued to fend off Monkey's failing attacks, while he had to guard his left flank, which was under siege by the constant attacks from Crane and Tigress. He lifted his left leg to avoid being swept off balance by Crane's wing. Tigress stretched both her arms to attempt to attack Bat with her paws, but Bat grabbed her left arm. He then twisted Tigress's arm, forcing her to turn along with the pain. He kicked Monkey a few feet away from him with his leg.

He suddenly felt a throbbing pain on his right arm. He turned his head to see Viper coiled along his arm, trying to force him to let go of his grip of the Joker. He tried shaking her off, but he eventually let go of the clown. He used his right arm to block Tigress attempt to punch him. Viper was forced to slither off his arm before Tigress could hit her.

Joker fell onto the ground hard. He shook his head, and lifted his head to see Batman locked in a three-on-one with Tigress, Viper and Crane.

"Get them Bats," he cheered. "I know you can!"

Batman grabbed Viper by her tail, and threw her towards Crane who was nose diving towards them. The two crashed mid-air and fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP!'

Tigress turned her back to see her two friends on the ground. She turned back to face Batman with a low growl, clenching her teeth.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Tigress got on all fours charged towards the Bat. He took a defensive stance as she barrel rolled her body before letting out a barrage of punches onto the Bat. Batman's quick reflexes were the main reason Tigress couldn't land a blow on him. Tigress continued to lash out her powerful strikes, forcing the Bat to constantly be on the defensive as he dodged and blocked punch after punch, kick after kick.

"That's it, Kitty!" Joker yelled, still lying on the ground. "Keep the Batman busy."

He moved his head around, looking for a way to escape. His eyes were fixated again on the double-sided blade. "Oh goody."

Meanwhile, Tigress's aggressive assaults had left a wide opening on her flank, which Batman saw. He grabbed her outstretched right arm, and used it as leverage to pull Tigress forward as he back somersaulted into the air. He landed a kick onto her chest and another onto her head, sending the master of Tiger style stumbling backwards.

Tigress stumbled a few steps back before she regained her balance. Batman landed on the other side, kneeling on the ground, his cape still covering him.

"You're attacks are fueled by anger," he spoke. "Not the most efficient motivations in a hand-to-hand combat."

"SILENCE, FOUL CREATURE!" Tigress yelled.

She got back on all fours and charged towards the Batman. He, too, dashed towards the feline.

As both came closer towards each other, they leapt into the air. Both of them were ready to clash head first. At the last moment, Tigress did a somersault mid-air and kicked Batman in the gut, sending him towards the ceiling. However, Batman regained himself quickly. Hetied a batarang to the broken rope he held and threw it towards Tigress, who was standing on the ground. The rope tied Tigress, and Batman pulled her into the air towards him. He straightened both his legs together and used them to slam onto the feline in the head, sending her back to the ground.

Tigress landed hard on the ground. As he approached the ground, Batman lifted his left leg until it formed the shape of an L, and prepared to land another kick to knock Tigress out cold.

"SHAKABOEY!"

Batman turned his head to see a huge, round, white belly approaching him at high speed. Before he could process anything, the belly slammed into him, sending off course, and crashing onto the ground next to a pool of water.

Batman lifted his head, and as he guessed, Po was standing in front of Tigress. His body was rotated slightly to the right, his right arm stretched out, and his left behind his body forming a fist. Both his legs were spread wide to provide balance in his battle stance.

"I can't let you hurt my friends." Po spoke. "And by the way, nice costume you're wearing. Are you a bat or something? What species are you? Why wear a mask? Can I get one myself?"

Batman was taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions from the panda. _This panda surely has a lot of questions. Kinda reminds me of the Flash though._

"I'm not interested in harming anyone, panda," Batman said.

"Let me be the judge of that," Po replied.

The both of them charged at each other. Po was the first to attack. He feint a low kick before delivering an uppercut to Batman's jaw. Batman responded by side kicking Po's waist.

"Very uncool!" Po exclaimed.

He tried to punch, but Batman grabbed his arm and attempted a back somersault. Po didn't let Batman get away the second time, and grabbed Batman's leg when he tried to kick Po in the belly. Batman tried to roll to kick with his other leg, but Po grabbed the other with his other paw.

"Get Ready…"

Po spun around and threw Batman mid-air. He grabbed Batman by his cape before the latter could go far.

"… To feel…"

The panda pulled Batman towards his belly, and used his belly to slam the Bat while releasing his grip on the cape simultaneously.

"…THE THUNDER!"

The impact sent Batman crashing several feet away. He quickly regained his consciousness and reached for his utility belt.

Po charged towards the Bat, who was still lying on the ground. As the panda approached him, Batman threw three of his batarangs towards Po.

Seeing the incoming batarangs, Po swiftly bent backwards as he dodged two of the three batarangs. He grabbed the third batarang at threw it back at the Bat, who was charging at him. The batarang missed Batman completely, and both Po and the Bat engaged in another round of hand-to-hand combat.

With every punch one side delivered, the other responded with one of their own. Batman released his own barrage of attacks, forcing Po to lift his arms to defend. Seeing an opening at his gut left from his continuous attacks, Po grabbed one of Batman's arms with one paw, and began punching him in the gut with the other.

Batman wasn't going to go down easily, and quickly unpinned himself from the panda's grasp before punching the panda in the face. Batman moved the left of his body backwards by an inch, and focused his body weight on his left knee. Seeing the panda was still recovering from the sudden attack, Batman leapt over Po and landed on his neck. He jabbed his right index and middle finger onto the panda's neck. But nothing happened. _What the heck?_

"A nerve attack?" the panda asked. "Didn't anybody tell you it doesn't work with my fats?"

Batman raised his hand to jab again, but he felt his muscles tensed. He tried moving his arm, but it remained froze. He realized his whole body, apart from his eyes, was paralyzed. He felt his frozen body shake left to right, and saw himself landing onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Nice sneaky nerve attack, Master Shifu," he heard the panda speak.

Batman felt his body turned to face the ceiling. His eyes searched around to see what happened. On top of him were the giant panda and a smaller looking animal with large ears staring down at him.

"Nighty night, dude. Sorry I had to do this," he remembered hearing the panda telling him before his vision blacked out the next second.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Jade Palace**

"Mantis, how is our… _guest_ … doing?"

The bug closed the door behind him, and turned to face the six masters who were waiting outside one of the rooms in the student barracks eagerly to hear from him.

"He's at rest, Master Shifu," Mantis spoke. "I've hit his pressure points to release him from the nerve attack, and placed needles over his acupuncture points. It's just that–"

The bug thought about it for a moment, and hesitated. Shifu saw this, and glared at his student.

"It's just that what, Mantis?"

Mantis looked at the other masters behind Master Shifu before he spoke. "It's just that… he's rather…big… for a bat."

"You don't say," Po spoke. His remark earned a glare from the others. "What? It's pretty obvious, right? He's a wearing a costume alright."

"Indeed," Master Shifu said, clearly annoyed by Po's interruption. "I have some questions I want to ask him about."

"I want to learn how to throw those thingies of his from him," Po said again. "Those exploding thingies, and the rope thingy? AWESOME!"

Again every master outside the room looked at the Po. Shifu used both his paws to cover his face, before dragging them down slowly as he let go a sigh. _Master Oogway, why did you choose him? WHY?_

Shifu turned back to Mantis. The master of the Mantis Style Kung Fu was looking at the red panda eagerly, waiting for further orders.

"How long will he be out cold?"

Mantis used his right pincer to scratch the back of his head. His antenna twitched a little as he pondered over Shifu's question.

"He'll be up around tomorrow noon, I think."

"You think, Mantis?"

"It's the earliest he'll wake up. Latest is morning the day after tomorrow, perhaps."

Shifu knitted his eyebrows tightly together as he narrowed his eyes. Mantis gulped and shifted uneasily under his master's stare.

Shifu looked down to the ground and mumbled something that none of the others could hear, then lifted his head back up to face his students.

"Alright, I want eyes in the room. I need you to watch over this… _guest_ of ours, in his room," He said to his students, uttering the word 'guest' with doubt and bitterness.

"But Master Shifu, don –" Tigress wanted to protest, but stopped when Shifu raised his paw to silence her.

"I have some – _issues_ – with our guest," Shifu said.

"You mean trust issues," Po interrupted while clearing his throat. Shifu turned his head to the Dragon Warrior and glared at him. Po's eyes widened. He shut his mouth tight, and his fingers zipped across his mouth.

Shifu nodded slightly, and turned back to his other students. "Indeed, the Dragon Warrior is correct. I don't want to take any chances with this Bat. The safety of the Valley is our main priority. I wish to keep it that way."

"Master," Viper spoke. "What about the clown?"

"Yeah," Mantis continued. "The Bat seems to be going after him."

Shifu thought about the issue for a moment. "We'll deal with the clown later. The Bat said we have no idea what we are dealing with. I need to find out what he meant. Is that understood?"

The six masters shifted uneasily at their master's order. Shifu's ears twitched a little.

"Don't worry," he spoke. "You won't miss your daily training. Each of you will take turns to watch him every two hours. I'll watch over your training when it's Po's turn to keep an eye on the guest. I'll have the geese to watch him at night."

The Five and Po exchanged looks, then turned back to face Shifu. They bowed in agreement to their Grandmaster's orders. After all, Shifu is the head of the Jade Palace.

"Very well," he said with a satisfied nod. "Mantis, you'll be first on watch duty. The rest of you, planned out among yourselves. Dismiss."

The six masters nodded as they watched Shifu walk out the student barracks. Po turned to the Five.

"Okay guys," he started. "Five minutes snack break at the kitchen, then straight to the Training Hall after that. Except for you, Mantis."

Mantis lowered his eyelids in disgust at Po but still joined the others as they replied, "Yes, Master."

 _It's ok, Mantis, at least you get to rest a while more,_ Mantis told himself as he watched his friends dash to the kitchen.

••••••••••

"Stupid Bat," Joker grumbled as he rubbed his head. "I told him not to start with the head."

His head was throbbing with pain after Batman slammed his head onto a pillar so many times he lost count of it. He didn't have a mirror at the moment, but he could guess his green hair was a thorough mess. He walked the down the streets, ignoring all the wide eyes that were staring at him in shock.

"At least I got to watch Batsy take a beating," he convinced himself confidently while rubbing his neck with his left hand.

When Batman was locked in the fight with the Kung Fu fighting animals, Joker seized advantage of the moment and escaped. But he took something he deemed valuable to him.

"Aw ain't you a shining beauty?" he said as he stroked the shining double sided blade he taken when he ran from the Palace. His grin widened as he admired the jade carvings of the dragon while his right fingers ran down the blade.

"I can sell this baby and make a fortune," he told himself. After a few minutes he thought otherwise.

"No-no, I want to know what this baby can do."

When he reached the end of the town, he saw the road stretching out into the woods. _Hmm, why not I do some exploring? No point being here without sightseeing, right?_

He continued his journey down the road into the woods. After a brief walk, he thought about the confrontation with the animal group and Batman. The animals, whom he guess as the defenders of - what's this place called again? The Valley of Piss? – take Batman as a threat.

 _Hah! Now_ that _'s a good joke I will laugh about for some time. Sorry Batsy, it's just that this is so funny I can't ignore it._

He continued walking, and looked around at his surroundings. All he saw was… bamboo.

 _Heck, can't they call it the Bamboo Valley of Piss anyway? That'll make more sense. Batsy will agree with me for sure._

Joker was losing his patience as he walked deeper into the woods. _What kind of jungle is this? Not a single sign of danger? Don't these weirdoes have a sense of real humor?_

He was about to turn around and head back when he realized he needed shelter.

"Can't go back," He told himself "Batsy may be lurking around. He'll spoil all the fun."

Joker was thinking about finding shelter somewhere else when he recalled the giant panda telling Batman something about Prison when Batman was holding him.

"What's the name again? Chore Gun Prison? No-no, what is it again? Come on, Mr. J! You're the genius! You can remember it for sure!"

He grabbed his head with his hands and began pressing hard, trying to push the name out of his mind.

"AH! CHORH GORM PRISON! THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm a genius after all!"

 _Wait, how can I get there? There's no GPS here. The technology here is too undeveloped by all standards. Maybe I should ask for directions. That means I need to walk all the way back to the Piss Valley. Just great!_

Joker started walking when he heard a female crying in distress from his left. _A damsel in distress? Maybe I can directions from her. No harm finding out._

He turned towards the direction of the cry and began marching, humming the tunes of his version of 'Pompeii' to himself.

After walking about a couple of yards, he saw a wagon just a yard from his position. His eyes made out a few black figures and about two white figures in front of the wagon. _Need a clearer look, time to get closer._

Joker tip-toed his way closer, and just a few feet separate him from the wagon. He leaned on a bamboo so he could see clearer. Six armed wolves were surrounding the wagon and two sheep.

 _Ooh goody, a robbery. And I beginning to think Piss Valley had no sense of fun._

The tallest and the most muscular of the wolves stood facing the sheep in blue vest.

"Gimme all your priceless belongings!" The Alpha demanded. "Or we'll take them the hard way."

The sheep stood frozen in her spot, shivering in fear. The alpha lifted his Dao until its sharp edge was pressing hard on her skin, ready to break the layer anytime.

"Do you wish to be our dinner tonight, sheep?" He growled at the sheep. She shook her head quickly.

"Then give me your belongings!" the alpha yelled. The sheep nodded obediently.

Seeing he had things under control, the alpha wolf turned to his other pack members. "Take the wagon. We've got what we want. Let the sheep go."

Joker didn't enjoy watching the robbery commence. _Don't they know how to rob correctly? Are these dogs' imbeciles or something? Time for some lessons from Teacher Joker._

The wolves were ready to leave when the alpha picked up a different scent.

"WHO'S THAT?!" He yelled and turned to see a clown in white skin and purple clothes. The clown had a shining double-sided sword his left hand.

"Who are you, mad clown?" the alpha asked.

The clown seemed amused at the reference of 'mad clown'.

"Me? I'm the Joker!" the clown said while raising his arms in the air to form a wide 'V'. "Of course you never heard of me since I come from somewhere far away."

"Ah," the alpha smiled. "For someone who comes far away, you've wondering around the wrong place, white buddy."

"Oh have I? I saw what your pack did. You dogs don't even know how to rob properly."

"You're a clown. What do you know about robbing?" the alpha asked sarcastically.

"More than you've learn since your birth, little puppy."

The alpha raised his Dao at the Joker. "Call me little puppy one more time."

"Or what?" the Joker asked back. "You're gonna yelp run crying to your mommy? Ooh, I'd love to see that though."

The clown's remark pissed off the alpha wolf. He was beginning to lose patience with the clown.

"You've got some nerve, clownie!" the wolf yelled and raised his sword before charging at the Joker.

That was what the Joker wanted. As the wolf lowered his Dao onto the Joker, the clown raised his sword to repel the attack.

CLANG!

The wolf watched in horror as his Dao shattered in half upon contact with the clown's sword. Joker saw his opening, and kicked the wolf in the gut, sending the dog stumbling backwards.

"NO!" The wolf shrieked.

"No way," a wolf at the back spoke. "That's the famous Sword of Heroes. It's so sharp; one can get cut by just looking at it."

"That Dao," the alpha said, "was my favorite. It's impossible. It's –"

"Oh dear oh dear," Joker remarked. "It seems little puppy is about to cry."

Joker raised his sword to the side of his head. "Let me end your misery for you, shall I?"

With that said, he sliced the air in front of him. A wave of white energy formed from where the Joker had finished slicing, and it zipped towards the alpha wolf. The Alpha, still grieving over his broken weapon, raised his head to see the wave. His eyes widened, but it was already too late.

Blood splattered from where the alpha wolf stood. The others were quick to dodge the wave and avoid getting in its way.

When they stood up, they saw a long trail of destruction left by the sword's wave attack. There was a long trail of bamboos in halves, the wagon was in flames and blood was splattered on the ground. The alpha wolf's body stood on the same spot, headless. It fell to the ground after a few seconds. The head fell in front of the Joker with a thud.

"Oh my," Joker skipped and clapped happily like a 5-year-old at his victory, "this sword is totally amazing!"

He turned to see the other wolves looking around as though they were lost. _I could use some henchmen. These wolves will be loyal to me._

Joker cleared his throat, gaining the wolf pack's attention. "Now that your alpha leader is… gone," he said as he lifted the head. The wolf's tongue hung from his mouth as his lower jaw dangled around.

"I declare myself leader of the pack! Anyone disagrees?" he looked around the remaining wolves. He threw the head behind him, landing a few feet away from where he stood.

The wolf pack stared at each other, and then they knelt down to the Joker.

"You are our rightful leader, Joker!" they said in unison.

The Joker smiled at the sight of the wolves giving their respect.

"Good," he said. He stretched his right arm, and his palm moved from down to up, signaling his new hench-wolves to rise.

"Now, it's time to celebrate with a feast." Joker turned his heads to the sheep. He walked slowly towards sheep, who were hugging each other tightly. Their legs were shaking with fear.

"Don't worry, darlings," he said as he stroked the head of the sheep in blue with his hand. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Take them to the fire pit," he ordered his wolves. "I want them well-roasted."

Two wolves dragged the sheep away, while the sheep screamed in horror as they awaited their horrible demise.

"What do we do now, Joker?" one of the wolves asked the Joker. Joker pondered over the question for a while.

"Now," Joker started, "I want to go to Chorh-Gorm Prison."

"But that's the most highly guarded prison," another wolf began protesting. "All the most dangerous criminals are –"

He stopped his protest when the Joker raised his sword at him. The wolf held his breath, his eyes locked onto the sharp tip of the sword just millimeters in front of his left eye.

"You have a problem, chap?" Joker asked, his tone delivering message to the rest that he is not to be questioned.

The wolf shook his head in response. Joker smiled at the answer.

"Good boy," he said to the wolf and lowered his sword. He turned to his other newly-appointed followers.

"We leave for Chorh-Gorm at night, when the moon is high. But now, WE FEAST!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jade Palace**

At first, all he saw was a fuzzy brown background. But as Batman's eyes adjusted to the bright light that entered into the room, he saw that the fuzzy brown background was actually the blurry view of the brown sturdy ceiling made of wood.

"Ugh," he grunted as he felt a sudden wave of pain in his head.

"Oh, you're awake," a thick voice spoke in the room. Batman couldn't move his head, so he used his eyes and searched for signs of other people in the room, but couldn't find any.

"If you're looking for me," the voice said again, "I'm over here."

Batman's eyes moved to his chest. His chest had needles over his pressure points, and standing between two of those needles was a praying mantis.

"Hi," the mantis said to him. "Name's Mantis, but you should have been able to figure that out already."

Batman tried to get up, but he saw Mantis's pincers signaling him not to, so he stayed down.

"Don't move, lemme take out these needles first."

Batman lied down, not moving a muscle as he waited for Mantis to remove the needles that were placed from just below his neck all the way down to his legs.

"Acupuncture," Batman said.

"Yep," Mantis replied while giving a slight nod.

"But, why help me?"

"Master Shifu and Po, they insisted a guest needs to be treated properly in the Jade Palace."

"Master Shi –"

He was interrupted by the sound of the wooden door creaking as it opened and closed. Both Mantis and Batman lifted their heads up to see a red panda orange-brown robe, green belt and green shawl enter the room. The red panda held a staff in his right paw.

"Master Shifu," Mantis greeted the red panda with a bow.

Shifu nodded to the bug, and turned to face Batman, who was sitting up on the bed.

"It seems you are finally awake," he started. "Mr. …"

"Batman."

The red panda nodded. "Yes, Mr. Batman. My apologies for being unable to attend to you earlier. Come, lunch is served in the kitchen."

Shifu turned around to open the door. Batman remained sitting on the bed and watched as the red panda and Mantis walked out the door. Shifu stopped just at the mouth of the door when he realized Batman hadn't move. Even Mantis stopped to see why his former Master stopped. Shifu turned his head slightly to the left so Batman could see part of his face.

"Not hungry, Mr. Batman?"

Batman's tummy growled. He was really, really hungry. But he couldn't trust the red panda and the bug. Who knew what these two were up to?

"I see you don't have trust in us," Shifu said after awhile. "But it's in our policy that we make sure our guests are in good condition."

Realizing he couldn't bring himself to turn down the old red panda, Batman stood up and walked to Shifu and Mantis. Both of them nodded to him and turned back to walk to the kitchen. Batman thought for a while, and decided to follow. As they walked, Batman noticed almost every room was the same. Square doors made out of wood and thin paper.

"How long was I out?" Batman asked as the trio walked.

"Three days," Mantis answered. "I replaced the needles every time it was my turn to keep watch on you. But don't worry; I didn't try to open your mask. Not after what happened back at the Hall of Heroes."

Batman nodded. He figured someone tried to pry into his mask during the fight. Someone small, but he couldn't tell who.

They walked silently for a short while until they reached a larger room compared to the rest. Noise was coming from the room. Rather, chatter was coming from the kitchen. Batman's nose caught the smell of beetroot, garlic, onions and pepper as the three came closer to the kitchen.

They entered the room, and Batman noticed the monkey, viper, crane, tigress at the table. Two pandas, one which he had fought, and a goose were manning the stove. All of them turned to see Master Shifu and Mantis enter the room, and quickly stood and turned to face Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu," they greeted in unison. When they raised their heads, the four at the table noticed Batman with Master Shifu, and quickly got into their battle stances, ready for a fight.

"Easy," Shifu said calmly. "He is still our guest after all."

The four eased themselves. Shifu turned to Batman. "My apologies. They have become rather… precautious… of you."

Batman nodded. He understood the feeling of prejudice the four had, given the two encounter they had earlier.

"The Bat's awake?" the younger panda said. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Now, now, son," the goose placed his wing on the young panda. He wore a red and gold robe along with a hat the shape of a noodle bowl. "Don't get too excited yet. We have noodles to serve."

The younger panda nodded excitedly. Batman watched in shock as the panda took five bowls on each arm and slid them smoothly onto the table. _Son?_

Everyone took their seats, except Batman. He counted ten chairs, ten bowls filled with noodles, and ten of them in the kitchen. He was going to have lunch with them?

"Come, Mr. Batman," Shifu told him, as he gestured for him to be seated between the red panda and the Mantis. "It's best you don't leave the noodles cold."

Batman slowly walked to the seat, ignoring the other nine pair of eyes looking at him. He took his seat, and immediately the others took up their chopsticks and begin attacking their bowls of noodles.

"Boy, I missed these noodles already!"

"Round two, UP!"

"Tofu time!"

"Still the best noodles in the Valley, Mr. Ping!"

Batman watched as the goose smiled with pride. Clearly Mr. Ping was the chef for the day's lunch. Batman looked at the bowl in front of him. The noodles were yellowish-white, and the soup was warm. He took the pair of chopsticks next to the bowl and used it to pick up the strings of noodles slowly. He placed the noodles into his mouth, and slurped as he tasted beetroot, spring onion, pepper, garlic and onions from some soup that had mixed into the noodles. It tasted so nice, his stomach was growling for more.

Batman looked up and noticed the goose was looking at him. He realized Mr. Ping wanted to know if he liked the noodles.

"They taste great, Mr. Ping." Batman said.

The goose's smile brightened. He turned to the pandas seating opposite him. "See?! Even this stranger likes my noodles. I told you that the noodles and soup must be cooked and boiled separately."

"Yeah, yeah," the older panda on the left said. "One day you'll realize food can be enjoyed anyway. Cooked or not, the most important thing is the mentality."

"Okay, dads," The young panda interrupted. "That's enough already."

He turned to face Batman. "So you're Batman? What's a Batman? What kind of animal are you? Why the mask? Nice cape. Can I have one like that?"

Batman looked at the young panda with shock, again. But the panda wasn't done.

"Where are you from?"

"What are those thingies you throw?"

"Can you teach me how to throw those?"

"How are you so good at stealth mode?"

"Is it the nature of your kind?"

"Are you like the real bats?"

"Are you a real mixed martial artist?"

"Can you teach me stealth mode?"

"How about other types of self-defense?"

It wasn't until Master Shifu cleared his throat. "Po, I think Mr. Batman here would like some time to think over your questions, too."

"He's always like that," Shifu said to Batman. "Always the excited one of us."

Both the monkey and mantis covered their mouths as they laughed. The older panda patted Po's back.

"That's my son," the panda said. "Just like his mom. Happy as always."

Po smiled at that remark, and a string of noodles hung from the edge of his mouth. Everyone at the table laughed at him. Batman just watched. _His shenanigans, his childishness, and yet he's has that level of maturity in battle._

Everyone was enjoying themselves, Batman could tell it. But something was running hard his head. A question he wanted to ask, but held back for a while.

"Where's the Joker?" he spoke.

The rest stopped at whatever they were discussing about and turned their attention to Batman.

"I thought he was mute," the monkey remarked. Mantis and Po giggled.

"Monkey," the viper hissed.

"What, Viper? It's my thought that's all. You can't–"

"Monkey, Viper," Shifu cleared his throat. "Enough."

After he was sure the two stopped bickering, Shifu turned his head to look at Batman. "Joker? You mean the clown you were after?"

Batman nodded. Shifu put his pair of chopsticks slowly. "He got away, it seems."

"Yeah, and he took the Sword of Heroes with him."

"Po! We are unsure of that."

Batman placed his chopsticks down and got up. "I must go now."

He turned and took his first step towards the door when Shifu called up.

"Batman," Shifu said. "I believe you need to rest first. Leave this Joker to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. I'm sure –"

"You don't know what you're up against!" Batman snapped at Shifu.

The Five and Po got of their seats immediately. Shifu just raised his paw, and the six sat back down. He let a sigh before talking again.

"You said we don't know what we're up against. Tell us. We can handle him."

"No! No one has stopped him. He's unpredictable. And you believe there's a sword in his possession, I must go stop him. Only I can do it."

"But you won't know the streets around here and China better than we do," Shifu said calmly. "Explain to us about his reign of terror, and we will work a way to bring him to justice."

Batman thought over the offer. They sounded like the Justice League, but the kung fu fighting type. He could find his way through streets and China anytime, he knew he could. But his gut told him he needed this group to help.

Shifu looked at Batman as the latter lifted his head to face the red panda.

••••••••••

"How far do we have left?" Joker yelled over the snow.

The snow storm was strong, the wind hit his face hard, but he and his new hench-wolves continued climbing up the steps of the thin stairs at mountain. They had dumped the sled made of wood after reaching the foot of the mountain.

As per the directions shown by one of the wolves, they were very close to their destination. Very close.

"Just a flight more, boss!" the wolf yelled. He led the pack on their 'little expedition'.

The steps were curvy, steep and zigzagged all the way at one of the mountains of the Tavan Bogd Mountains. Joker didn't like the snow so much, but he wanted to reach Chorh-Gom Prison fast. _Just live with it, damn._

He played his plan in his mind. Every time he would found a different flaw, and he had to play the plan again with a slight change.

 _That's it! This will work out perfectly!_

His train of thoughts was stopped when the wolf in front of him reached out his arm to stop him. "We're here."

 _Where? It's still damn steps!_

Joker looked up and realized the steps came to a stop just above him and stretched out for form a platform. He tip toed unsteadily from where he stood, and took a peek. A giant double wooden door stood at the mouth of the mountain. Two rhinos stood guard at the door.

"Imperial Guards," the wolf said. "Only open to door to messengers from Master Shifu and the Emperor, or only when there's a new inmate."

An idea struck in Joker's head. He whispered to two of the wolves that stood between him.

The rhinos stood guard, their eyes scanning the sky and ground for signs of threat. They held their spears by their side, ready for a fight anytime.

"Hey!" a voice boomed from the steps.

"Who comes here?" one rhino asked. Two wolves appeared from the steps holding a white clown. The rhinos held their spears with their hands, aimed at the wolves and the clown.

"Whoa!" one wolf said. "We're here to bring the new in-mate."

The rhinos lowered their spears. It didn't feel right for both of them. "We didn't receive news of a new inmate."

The clown laughed. "Oh, now you do."

Before the rhinos could respond, the clown released himself from the grasps of the wolves and leapt onto one rhino. He repelled a spear attack from the other rhino with the one he rode on.

"That's not nice," he remarked, and kicked the rhino. The huge frame didn't help the big guard as he stumbled unsteadily to the back until he reached the end of the ground. Without realizing it, he stepped onto thin air, and was brought all the way down the ground below the mountain, his screaming muffled out by the wind.

Joker chuckled at the sight, but quickly steadied himself when he realized the rhino he was riding on was running backwards onto the wall.

"Playing dirty, huh?" he remarked as he took out a green can from his purple suit and sprayed it onto the rhino's face. Green gas engulfed the rhino. Slowly the rhino came to a stop, and fell to his knees. His face formed a wide sinister grin, his eyes opened to form two large circles, and he began laughing. It started with a chuckle, then giggles, and it became hysterical laughing.

"There," Joker said as he dusted his hands clean. "That should do."

He got off the rhino and walked towards the double door. His wolves were already gathered twelve feet from the door.

"Boss, how do we open it?" one wolf asked. "We didn't bring rams."

"Don't worry, boy," Joker said. He unsheathed the Sword of Heroes and aim at the double door. "We have me."

With that he sliced the air in front of him. White energy formed and dashed towards the door.

BANG!

The door exploded upon impact. Pieces of wood flew across the air, and some even flew into the Prison, crashing into the rhino guards who charged at the group.

Joker stepped into the Prison grounds. A rhino with a golden horn piece stood across the other side of the bridge. He aimed his mace at the Joker.

"You dare break into Chorh-Gom Prison! Be prepared t –"

Blood splattered from where the rhino once stood, as two halves of the rhino's body lied on the ground.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Joker asked sarcastically. "I didn't quite get that."

Seeing that there were no more threats at the top of the bridge, Joker felt it was time his presence was made known.

"I'M HERE, BITCHES!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chorh-Gom Prison**

"Who are you?"

"How dare you call us by the B-word?!"

"Let me out! And I will show you who the real bitch in this place is!"

Joker twirled a Joker card in his left hand as he stood leaning against the wall. He held the right blade in his right hand. His hench-wolves had handled the guards as ordered, and they returned with weapons from the fallen rhinos.

"So boss," one wolf asked. He held a mace in his hand. "You'd blasted most guards away, we did the cleanup. What's next?"

Joker stopped spinning the card, and held it flat between his index finger and middle finger. His eyes turned to the wolf, and grinned when asked about his plans.

"Well, boy," he said as he pushed himself to stand straight and began walking towards the nearest stairs. "You say you have a weapon, no?"

"Yeah," the canine nodded. "Our old boss, Peacock Lord Shen, built it."

"What does this weapon do, hmm?"

"Well, Lord Shen built the weapon based on the power of fireworks. His peacock ancestors invented fireworks, and Lord Shen dabbled with the fireworks' powder called…" the wolf turned to his other comrades. "What's the powder called again?"

"Gunpowder." They replied. The wolf turned back to the Joker.

"Gunpowder. He messed that with weapons. Shen's parents –"

"Ah cut the crap!" Joker said while swiping the air in front of him with his left arm. "What can with weapon do? I want to know the good stuff, not some boring origin story of a fancy ungly looking arrogant peacock!"

"How do you know Lord Shen's arrogant?"

"Because all goddamn peacocks are born that way!"

"But his parents –"

"What did I say about the boring part?!" Joker yelled and raised his sword at the wolves. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before speaking again.

"What does the weapon do?" he asked calmly, his sword still aimed at the canines.

"Umm, the weapon breathes fire and spits metal," the wolf in front of the pack answered.

"Is the weapon still available to be used?"

"Most of them were destroyed by the Dragon Warrior back in Gong –"

"Most," Joker interrupted with a low hiss. "So the weapon was mass produced. There are still some in good condition, right?"

"Yes boss," the wolf said. "In the Chorh-Gom Weapons Storage Facility. It's built specifically for the weapon."

"Then," Joker looked at him. "Why are you still here?"

"The wolf army under Lord Shen disbanded and spread across North of China after Lord Shen died at the hands of the Dragon Warrior."

"Can you contact them, and regroup them together?" Joker asked as his hissing slowly turned to a growl.

"Yeah, yeah, sure! But—"

"No buts, you useless piece of black animal!" Joker yelled at him. The wolf yelped and ran to hide behind his comrades.

"You four," Joker said as he pointed at the other four wolves. "I want you four to gather the rest of the wolf army."

"You'll be going in pairs,"he continued. The four looked at each other.

"Short Stuff will go with BigArmsto group the Army of Shen," he said as he pointed at the the shortest wolf and the wolfs with large biceps.

"Legs will go with Scars," he said pointing at the wolf with long legs and the other with a scar on his jaw. "I heard of this Lang Shadow army when I was at the Piss Valley, is it true?"

The two wolves nodded in sync.

"Good!" Joker exclaimed. "I want you to gather them! Two armies work better than one!"

"I expect you all to return here with the army within one day. Tell them that their new leader awaits them," he said. "Get the Lang Shadows to attack the Valley first the minute you gathered them."

The four wolves bowed to their alpha's command. They turned to the exit door and dashed for it on all fours. The panicked wolf still stood in his spot.

"You there, Big Mouth,"he said to the wolf. "Come here."

The wolf walked unsteadily to the clown. "Yes, Boss?"

The Joker handed the wolf the bunch of keys that he had taken from the fallen leader of the Imperial Guard. "How about you be a good boy, and open the cell doors for our lovely friends, eh?"

Before Big Mouth walked away, Joker slipped a few gag teeth into the wolf's paw.

"And do help me place these in front of the doors before you open them."

The wolf nodded obediently, and proceeded to complete his master's demands. He placed a teeth gag in front of each cell door, and then unlocked the door before he opens it. After repeating the process on eleven doors and also a silver owl shaped cage, Big Mouth quickly ran up to rejoin Joker.

Joker cleared his throat and walked closer to the side of the bridge to allow a bird's eye view onto the prison grounds.

"YOU MAY STAND AT THE MOUTH OF YOUR CELL DOORS!" he announced. "JUST DON'T GO OVER THE TEETH!"

He watched as two inmates from each cell appeared, and an owl appeared from the cage. _Good, everyone's here. Now the proposal._

"So, you're the one who called us bitches, huh?!" an antelope from the bridge two flights down shouted. "By the name of the Emperor, you will realize who the bitch here truly is!"

The goat next to antelope told him something, which the antelope replied with a slap in the goat's face. The antelope proceeded to walk towards the door at the other end of the bridge, ignoring Joker's commands to not cross over the teeth.

"I won't do that –"

Joker was interrupted by an explosion and a cloud of smoke that rose above. When the smoke cleared, a broken antelope horn and a short straight horn were all that's left from where the antelope and the goat stood.

"I warned you," Joker said. "Pathetic chump, no worth laughing at."

He thought for a moment. "Nah what the hell, I'll laugh anyway," and started laughing.

His laugh was interrupted when a female voice boomed out from the small island at the bottom of the ground.

"So, clown, what brings you here?"

"Now, now," Joker said again. "I have a proposal for you all!"

"But what if we refuse?" another voice asked.

"If you refuse," Joker said, "I'll blow up the toys the way the antelope and the goat were killed. Accept, and I'll call back my toys."

After a brief silence, the voices below boomed with agreement.

"I'M UP!"

"COUNT ME IN!"

"WHATEVER YOU SAY!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"OKAY!"

Joker smiled to himself. "OKAY MY BABIES, RETURN TO PAPA!"

One by one, the gags hopped their way to the bridge, then up the stairs, and after a brief moment, appeared at the top door, hopping their way to the Joker. He picked them up and slipped them into his utility belt.

Figures appeared from the stairs afterwards, walking towards the Joker. An owl flew above and landed next to the group of criminals. Most of them were crocodiles, but there was a boar, a short fox, a yak, a vixen, a rhino without a horn, and a big eyed rat.

"So," the rat said, "You were saying?"

Joker cleared his throat again. "I hear you are the most notorious criminals of China. So I wish to enlist your help."

"In what?" the rat asked again.

"In destroying Piss Valley, of course!"

"What do we get in return?"

"Jeez, rat," Joker said, "You have a barrage of questions do you?"

"Name's Tong Fo," the rat answered. "And I'm a Loris."

"Whatever To Fu," Joker remarked. "You're still a loser."

"YOU DARE?!" Tong Fo asked with rage. "YOU DARE INSULT ME?"

Joker raised his sword at the Loris. "I DARE! AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU ALL WOULD STILL BE HERE ROTTING YOUR FOOLISH ASSES IN THIS DOWN RATED VERSION OF CHINESE ARKHAM!"

The criminals stared at the Joker in shock. Joker quickly made a smile.

"That's if you have an ass of course," he added and started laughing again.

"So, clown," a crocodile with a hat said. "How do you want us to wipe out the Valley of Peace? We can't even take on the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Now that they have a new vigilante in black helping them –"

"Ah don't worry long snout," Joker said. "The Bat and your Piss Valley defenders are on – hilarious – terms. No need to worry."

"You still haven't answered my question, clown," Tong Fo said with disgust.

Joker glared at the Loris, "It's the Joker. Here's my card."

He took out a Joker Poker card and handed it to Tong Fo. Just as Tong Fo was about to grab it, Joker sliced his card onto Tong Fo's wrist, which caused the Loris to scream painfully. He pulled back his hand and wrapped his injured wrist with a piece of cloth he ripped from his pants.

"Oh, sorry," Joker said laughing. "I forgotten they were sharp, my bad."

He turned back to the other criminals, his card still in his hand. "Now, back to business. When we successfully take out Piss Valley –"

"You mean Valley of Peace," the crocodile corrected.

"You're getting on my nerve, long snout," Joker said annoyingly.

"Fung, not long snouts. Long Snout's the other guy."

"Whatever," Joker brushed off the remark. "As I was saying, with Piss Valley out of the map, you all will be allowed to do as you pleased."

The criminals had excitement clearly shown on their faces. Joker didn't need to wait for their verbal answer, but he still wanted to ask.

"So?"

The group nodded their heads in unison, and the Joker grinned widely. His plan was going out well.

"So, Joker," the rhino said. "You're the boss now? What's the plan?"

Joker smiled even wider. "Of course I am. And the plan now, is to start the Jokes-tice Gang."

••••••••••

"I can't believe this Joker did so many horrible things," Po said while washing the pots. His dads nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, especially the way he handled this Todd and Barbara," Li Shan said. He placed the bowls he wiped and placed them into the shelf above before closing its doors.

"Anyway, I feel sorry for this Batman," Mr. Ping said. "It's as though Todd and Barbara were his family."

Po nodded slightly. He thought about what Batman told them during lunch. The horrible crimes of the Joker that were consider pranks and games to the clown.

"Whatever happened," Li Shan said. "It's in the past. Now it's time we find a way to get the Joker and help Batman return home."

"Yeah, but," Po said. He stopped midway his washing. Li Shan placed a paw on his son's shoulder.

"But what?" the elder panda asked. "Doubting yourself again? You're the Dragon Warrior! You can do anything! Remember the time Kai came for our chi?"

Po smiled remembering his ultimate showdown with the Spirit Warrior. It was the fight in the Spirit Realm that he fulfilled his destiny and become the future of Kung Fu.

"I remember," Po said. "Your double dad defense against Jombie Shifu was so cool!"

All the three began laughing together, recalling the dad's attempt to hold off a jade zombie version of Master Shifu back in the Panda Village.

"So, Po," Mr. Ping said. "When are you gonna tell Ti –"

"Aw dad, come on!" Po said. "Didn't we discuss this like – what – five days ago?"

"The discussion was interrupted by your crush, genius." Li Shan corrected him. Both Mr. Ping and Li gave each other a low-five.

Po let a sigh. "Look dads, I –"

He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. The fathers and son turned their heads to the door to see Batman standing at the door.

"Po," Batman said. "The Five are waiting at the Training Hall. Shouldn't the master be punctual?"

Po realized he was late to watch over training, and turned to his dads.

"Dads, I'm handing these over to you," he said as he passed the bucket of water and pots to Ping and Li before running towards Batman.

Po had to speed up his pace to catch up with the Bat. He was panting the moment he was walking next to Batman as they journeyed down the stairs.

"Dude, can you slow down next time?" Po asked. When Batman didn't answer, Po turned his head to see Batman staring straight ahead. "Err, Batman?"

"Your ship won't work," Batman said finally.

"What ship?" Po asked curiously. He didn't remember of any ship that belonged to him.

"You and Tigress."

"We're friends, why wouldn't it work?"

"Not friendship."

"Then what kind of ship are you saying?"

"Relationship."

Po stopped dead at his tracks. "How did you know? You overheard my conversation with my dads, didn't you?"

"It's obvious. The way you cared for the Tigress, the way you protected her. You're not very subtle."

"So you're supporting me?" Po asked confidently.

"No," Batman said. "Relationship among colleagues always ends up in disaster."

"Now wait a minute," Po said. He got into Batman's path. "What do you mean 'end up disastrous'? You know something about relationships, don't you? Were you and this Barbara –?"

Batman just stared at him. "One, Barbara and I are like family. Two, the matter of me knowing anything about relationship is my privacy. Learn something called 'boundaries'. Three, you're the Dragon Warrior. You of all people should know what I mean."

"Oh come on," Po protested. "I'm not the great Oogway. I don't know everything!"

"Oogway?" Batman asked. "You mean the turtle. Yeah, he knows everything."

Po's jaw drop. "How did you know about Oogway?"

"There's a statue erected in honor for him in front of the Hall of Heroes."

"Yeah, right," Po said while mentally using his imaginary paw to slap his head.

The both of them continued walking down the stairs quietly when they heard the sound of gong being hit.

"The Valley's under attack!" they said in unison. Tigress ran to them after thirty seconds.

"Po," she said. "Musician's Village! You won't believe the attackers."

"Lemme guess," Po replied "NOBODY!"

"Wrong. It's the Lang Shadows."

"What?" Po asked in disbelief. "I thought we drove them away."

"Apparently not. Let's go."

"Wait," Batman said. "I'm coming."

"You're staying here," Tigress commanded with a growl.

"With all due respect, _Master_ Tigress, last I checked you all didn't hold up well against the crocs."

Tigress thought for a moment. "Okay. You better watch yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Musician Village**

"Lang Shadows," Batman said. "You know these guys?"

Behind him, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis were trying their best to catch up with Batman. Clearly he's a faster runner than them. Tigress was the only one able to keep up with him.

"Raised as an army by Tai Lung following his prison break," Tigress nodded, her focus still maintained on the dirt road ahead.

"Yeah," Monkey continued. "But they only showed up a year after Tai Lung's demise, seeking vengeance."

They leapt from the down to lower ground and slid they way down the steep slope. The wind hit their faces hard, but Batman ignored it.

"We drove them off," Mantis said, who was on top a flying Crane. "With Po's help, of course."

Mantis's mention of Po left Batman wondering: _where the heck is the panda?_

The slope came to a stop at a cliff. Small buildings dotted around the mountainous area below. Black smoke had risen and covered the mist that surrounded the mountains. The screams of the frightened villagers and the howls of wolves could be clearly heard by the warriors at the cliff above. A gap separated the cliff the stood on and the village that was burning below.

"Ok," Mantis said, "Just like last time, time for the dramatic entrance!"

The bug was ready to leap to the when Batman halted him.

"Wait," he ordered. "Where's Po?" he asked as he looked around.

The rest looked around. Crane flew up to the sky above to have a clearer look.

"Probably he's at a snack stop." Monkey suggested hopefully

"Wherever he is, he'd better hurry," Tigress remarked. "The villagers can't hold off the Lang Shadows with only their basic knowledge of kung fu."

"There he is," Crane announced. His eyes were wide with shock. "You may want to move aside though."

At first Batman and the others didn't understand the meaning behind the words of the avian, until they felt the ground rumble. They turned their heads behind, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tigress said.

"PANDA SPRING ROLL!" Po yelled as he rolled his way down the slope and shot himself from the cliff into the sky. Everyone quickly moved aside, their backs touching the walls of the mountains to avod the panda as they witnessed him with one of his shenanigans.

"Does he always have to do that?" Batman asked coolly.

"It's Po," Viper said as she coiled herself. "Need any other explanation?"

Before Batman could reply, the snake sprung herself into the air as she joined her panda friend. The rest did the same, launching themselves into the air and prepared to land near the village. Only Crane and Batman stayed.

"Need help going down?" Crane offered as he landed. Batman walked back to the end of the slope. He placed his left leg onto the slope.

"No need for that," he said to the bird. "Keep the skies clear."

With that, his left leg pushed himself forward and he began running towards the edge of the cliff and launched himself into the air. As he approached closer to the village, he pulled his cape and stretched his arms at arm's length. The extended cape caught the wind, allowing Batman to glide down smoothly.

"Right," Crane said to himself. "He's a man in a bat costume, I forgot already." Crane shot himself into the sky, and did as Batman ordered.

Below, the village had descended into chaos. Po caught hold of a spear and butt-snapped the wielder, sending the wolf crashing into one of the burning houses. He used the spear to repel several other attacks. Tigress had grabbed one of the wolves in the arm and pinned him on the ground. Mantis jumped from Tigress's head and landed hard on the canine, knocking the wolf out cold. Monkey took a pair of gongs and used them to slam on the heads of every wolf he can get his hands on, while Viper covered his back by using her tail to slap any wolf still conscious hard in the face.

Meanwhile, Batman was dodging a series of attacks by five wolves wielding spears. He stepped left and right, bent his back and used his legs to repel of any attempts to trip him. A wolf tried sneaking up on him and stabbed him with his spear. Batman anticipated the move, turned around and grabbed the spear by the shaft. He punched the wolf in the face before kicking him away. He turned back to the five wolves, who realized a one-to-one combat with the costume figure will not turn out well for them.

"What?" Batman asked, "You came here to fight or watch the performance?"

The wolves took Batman's taunt and charged at him. The first two wolves sliced the air in front of Batman, forcing him to jump backwards and use his spear to block the combined assault. The other three wolves leapt over their comrades and thrust their spears forward. Batman swung his spear, breaking the other weapons before he spun his spear and swept the wolves mid-air.

He backed up slowly, until his back touched a furry back. He quickly turned himself around and nearly used his spear to slam the furry figure in the head, but stopped when he noticed it was Po.

"Watch it," Po said as he used a pair of linqins to fend off the wolves that surrounded them. "Any plans?"

"Yes," Batman gritted his teeth, "DUCK!"

Po wanted to ask what the Bat meant, but saw the latter holding a few pellets in his hand. Po quickly ducked as clouds of grey smoke formed around him.

As the smoke had reduced his vision, Po used his ears to listen to whatever is happening around him. All he heard were punches, a few "OOF!" and wolves yelping before crumbling to the ground. A hand in black glove appeared from the smoke in front of him, causing Po to jump a little. Realizing the hand belonged to Batman he grabbed the hand, and felt a strong force pulling him from the smoke into the scene of battle again.

Around them, the battle had subsided. Wolves lay on the ground unconscious. The Five stood in front of Po and Batman, panting heavily following a tiring clash with the Lang Shadows.

"The Second Battle of the Artisan Village," Po said as he stretched his arms. "Done and won, again."

"Nice work guys," he continued while walking pass the Five and headed towards the dirt road leading to the Valley. "Let's go home."

However, Batman wasn't done. "Wait."

The Five and the Dragon Warrior turned to face him. "What?" they asked curiously in unison.

"The criminals here," Batman said. "They're a cowardly and superstitious lot, aren't they?"

"Umm, I think so," Po replied.

Batman walked towards one of the fallen wolves. He picked the wolf up by the collar and shook him awake.

"Talk!" he yelled at the wolf's face. "Who sent you?"

The wolf spat at him. The spit landed on the top of Batman's cowl.

"Make me," the canine taunted.

Batman dropped the wolf onto the ground and dragged the latter towards the cliff.

"HEY!" the wolf called. "What are you doing?"

The dog tried to release Batman's grip on him. But Batman slammed his face onto the ground, dazing the wolf a little. Batman grabbed him by the hind legs, and hung him upside down. The wolf looked at the misty chasm below, and began panicking.

"Batman!" Po called out. "You're scaring him!"

Batman ignored the remark. "TALK! WHO SENT YOU?! I'M NOT REPEATING MY QUESTION!"

"T-THE WOLF WITH A SCAR ON HIS J-JAW!" the wolf yelled. "I DUNNO ANYTHING! L-LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

Batman pulled the wolf up, and pressed his masked face into the wolf's. "Which one?!"

"That o-one!" the wolf pointed at the heavily armored wolf with his left foreleg. "That's h-him."

"You've been very helpful," Batman said and punched the young wolf in the jaw. The wolf fell to the ground, knocked out cold again.

Batman got up and walked to the heavily armored wolf, who was regaining his consciousness. He grabbed the wolf's armor in the collar and pulled the wolf up.

"Talk!" he commanded. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The wolf coughed and chuckled a little.

"Answer me!" Batman repeated.

"You won't find me the talkative kind," the wolf replied. "Name's Scars by the way."

"Alright, Scars," Batman growled. "Let's see how _not talkative_ you are."

He got up, and threw the wolf off the cliff.

"BATMAN!" Po yelled, but it was too late. Scars was already free falling down the chasm.

Batman reached for his utility belt and pulled out his Bat-Lasso. He threw it at the wolf who was free-falling into oblivion. The lasso caught the wolf's right hind legs and tightened around it. Scars stopped falling as the lasso tensed, and felt his body being dragged upwards, and stopped suddenly. He found himself hanging mid-air.

Batman had tied his end of the lasso to an unsteady tree. He walked towards the cliff, and looked down to face the dangling wolf.

"Talk! NOW!" he commanded.

The tree began to uproot, and the wolf felt himself dropping a little. He started screaming.

"LET ME UP! I'M SC-SCARED OF H-HEIGHTS!" Scars yelled.

"Then start talking!" Batman ordered. "Who sent you?!"

"THE C-CLOWN!" the wolf yelled. "HE CALLS HIMSELF THE JOKER!"

Batman pulled the lasso, lifting the wolf back to the cliff grounds. He lifted the wolf by the collar, causing the wolf to sit upright.

"Where can I find him?" Batman asked.

"Ch-Chorh Gom Prison," Scars answered in between stammers.

Batman threw Scars back down, the wolf hitting the ground hard. He got up and began walking away from the cliff.

"Now wait a second Mist –" Po started

"I need a map to Chorh-Gom Prison," Batman interrupted as he approached the Five and Po.

"But, first," Po said as he crossed his arms. "Explain yourself."

"There's no time!" Batman snapped.

"You nearly killed two wolves," Po replied. "Innocent or not, those are still lives!"

The Five nodded and uttered their agreements to Po's remark. Batman was losing his patience.

"I need to get to the Joker," Batman said as he stood up toe-to-toe with Po. Their eyes locked on angrily to each other.

They were interrupted by the sudden sinister laugh behind Batman. They turned to see Scars getting up. A grin formed on his face.

"You? Stop the Joker?" Scars asked, full of sarcasm in his tone. "It's too late, _Batsy_!"

While Batman and the Kung Fu Masters were trying to understand Scars' words, Scars howled over to the other side of the cliff.

"What did you –?"

Batman's question was drowned out by a loud explosion behind him and the kung fu masters. They turned behind them and watched in horror as the building exploded with a loud 'BOOM!' Batman caught sight of a projectile and a trail of sparks crashing into a small shrine. The impact brought the entire building crumbling back to the ground.

Batman turned to see the horror faces on the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

"What's going on?!" he asked. Another projectile crashed into a building far to the left.

The Kung Fu Masters were too stunned to speak. They recognized the trail of sparks, the projectiles.

Batman ran up to Po, and grabbed the panda by the shoulders. He started shaking Po hard.

"PO!" He called out. "What the hell is going on?!"

Po was in a shocked state. He only managed to utter out three words, but Batman had to listen hard to make out the words.

"It… ca… ca… can't… be."


End file.
